


Without Detail, But With Bold Color

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Artist Nick Wilde, F/M, Farmer's Daughter Judy Hopps, Gen, Impressionist Art period, Interspecies Relationship(s), Late 1800s, Slow Burn, country living, kind of, possible more characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: Nicholas Wilde was a famous impressionist painter in Zootopia, during the late 1800’s.  If not perhaps the most famous. Considered to be a pioneering master of light and color, many of Wilde’s work depict an industrialized Zootopia.  He was the most famous painter in all of Zootopia and no one had clue.   
He wanted a break from the city and the fame.  To go somewhere were no one had heard the name Nicholas Wilde, and that place was Bunnyburrow.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my new fic, cause you no I need one. 
> 
> This is based on the Artist!Nick prompt/idea I posted on tumblr a while or so back. I hope you guys enjoy it. I have a few ideas and a general idea of where I want this fic to go but that's about it. So this could either drag on or be real quick because I have like no patience when writing slow burn fics, or at least good ones. Bare with me.
> 
> I'm not really super versed on painting terms, or much about painting in fine details. I was an art major in college, but I've never taken a painting class in my life, I did more printmaking and digital arts....so, I likely won't get superintendence. But I will do my best, I really like Impressionist art, so there is that... Anyway....
> 
> Title came form the how Impressionist art was described.

The Zootopian Museum of Art has the largest, most notable collection in the world of works by Nicholas Wilde.  Not to mention pages from many of his sketchbooks, and personal journals.  All of which are on display in their own permanent section of the museum.

Nicholas Wilde was a famous impressionist painter in Zootopia, during the late 1800’s.  If not perhaps the  _ most _ famous.  And more notability, a famous  _ fox _ painter.  Though there are some scholars who debate the fact.  Despite the fact Wilde states ‘ _ I am a fox, a red fox, a true fox’ _ in a passage in one of his personal journals, and referencing being a fox in many more.

The wealthy of the days were willing to pay and do anything just to get their paws on a Wilde.  No matter the size of the canvas or scene in the painting, having a Wilde was indeed something to brag about at dinner parties and the like.

Considered to be a pioneering master of light and color, many of Wilde’s work depict an industrialized Zootopia.  The early trains of the modern era pulling into the station, steam and smoke billowing over platforms.  The developing districts of the city, the overcast blizzards in Tundratown, the red hot vents in the night of Sahara Square, and shiny pipes  and sprouting foliage in the Rainforest District.  While his later works capture sweeping landscapes, country homes and living, and the colors of nature.

Wilde capture scenes of everyday life.  From business animals hurrying along the street in a sudden rainstorm, to lovely white tents of lounging wealthy in the park, or harbor mammals at work on the docks.

His work  _ Fox Street _ is perhaps one of his most famous works.  It’s a street scene of foxes going about their days on a sluggy snowy street.  A mother and kit looking just past viewer, paw raised to hall a cab.  The work is one of the few in the world pre-1900 paints to depict foxes.  

_ Fox Street _ often overshadows the work beside it.    It’s a smaller piece, far less famous than its neighbor.  

The work is of the rolling farming hills of Bunnyburrow.  Fields of wheat, corn, and blue sky hang in the distance.  In the foreground there is grey female bunny, in a simple blue dress, ears limply on her back, and large straw hat on her head.  She is sitting on a blanket, a picnic basket beside her, with a few items laid out in front.  Yet she seems to be blissfully enjoying a passing breeze.  

The work is called  _ Farmer’s Daughter’s (Insistent) Picnic. _

No one knows exactly who the rabbit is in the painting.  Many scholars to believe her to be Wilde’s life-long lover.  While others claim she is just simply a passing farmer’s daughter, nameless and unimportant.  

Wilde’s only complement on the work is ‘ _ I realized how much I liked Carrots that afternoon.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy what is to come. Cause it's going to be a ride for like everyone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what is technically the first chapter. I'm going to go with boring chapter numbers for titles cause I literally just picked a title before posting this fic.
> 
> This chapter is more like what a majority of the chapter's will be like.

The train car swayed violently, creaking and producing a loud thud as it rocked.  All the contents and passengers of the car jerked along with it.

The violent action caused Nick’s head to bounce against the thick pane of glass of the window.  Causing the fox to groan in both pain and annoyance as he was stirred from his light dosing, thought it was really borderline actually falling asleep.

A childish giggle sounded to his left.  His ear flickered to the sound before he turned to look.  Some little brown bunny kit was watching him from a seat diagonally in front of his own.  Cute little thing with a bow on the top tuff of her head and a saggy hand-me-down stuffed rabbit resting limply in her arms.  Nick glared at her slightly, mostly playful sort of annoyance a kit was taking pleasure in his pain.

The kit's mother glared poisonous at Nick in return.  Like how so dare he so much as glanced at her kit, let alone exist on the train ride with them.

Nick huffed, though it came out as more of an annoyed growl just for the rabbit mother to hear, before turning to the window.  Which wasn’t anything exciting.  Passing fields of green, wildflowers, and wheat crops.  Barely anything more than a same blurs of colors Nick have been seeing for the past two hours.

With a sigh, he fished out his father’s old pocket watch.  He flipped it open with his claw, the spring in the latch had broken years before, but Nick had never bothered to fix it, and he was never sure why.  

The fox frowned when he saw still had an hour left of this terribly boring train trip.  At least when he was in Zootopia there was more to see.  His frowned deepened when he realized he still had the cabby ride the property he rented...or maybe he bought it, he couldn't exactly remember what he did.  He wasn’t even sure how long that would take.  Everyone seemed to give him a different answer in his letters when he asked.

Maybe Honey was right about leaving Zootopia.

_ “What do you mean you’re going to the county burrows?” _ he remember the badger asking, completely outraged, when he told her.  “ _ There is nothing out there.” _

Indeed there was nothing out there.  Nothing but bland fields, rolling hills, and farmhouses of the country folk living out there. Nothing but nature and extremely simple living.

And that was what Nick felt he needed. 

A break from everything in the big city.  A break from all the hustle and bustle of everything in the city.  A break from the towing buildings and constant construction.  A break from the drawer he slept in at his tiny little excuse for a studio.  A break from painting city scenes and the buildings.  And most of all he needed a break from fame.

Nicholas Wilde was indeed very famous.  Anyone who was anyone was doing everything they could to get their paws on one of his works.  To have a painting done by the great Nicholas Wilde was an achievement.  He was the most famous painter in all of Zootopia and no one had clue.

Not that he minded.  Nick had his reasons for being a name with an unknown face.  Good ones.  Like the fact that if they knew he was a fox, society would chalk him up to be some fraud or something.

But he was tired of being some “broke” aspiring artist friend Honey always invited to parties.  He was tired of lying about his work while rich bourochrates and business mammals discussed his paintings in conversation.  Tired of his art salesman completely disregard at events and then demanding new works for potential buyers. He was tired of hearing everyone talk about Wilde this and Wilde that, and all their speculating.  

He wanted to go somewhere no one had ever heard of the famous artist Wilde.

For some reasons that ended up being the country town of Bunnyburrow.  So there he was on a train looking to escape.

He could only hope it was the right choice.  

The fox hummed to himself as he reached into the chest pocket of his coat.  He pulled out a small sketchbook and a pencil.  He started sketching the inside of the train car to pass the time.

* * *

The villa was not what Nick expected it to be.

For starters, it was smaller then he thought.  A decent size for a or two mammal his size to live in comfortable, but not many else.  It seemed more like a small town home than a villa. Then there was the fact of how run down it looked.  The outside of the villa had clearly seen better days.  Part of the roof sagged over the porch, the paint was cracking off the old stones and peeling off the door, and the gate was rusting over.  Most of the yard shrubs were dead, dying, or growing onto the house.

Honestly it looked no one had bothered to tend or live in the place for years, and it was just some worn old villa on the side of the road.

He frowned at the sight of it.  

There was no going back now.  The ox who pulled the carriage to get him there was long gone.  Hurriedly unloaded Nick’s luggage, took his pay and left as quick as he could.  Leaving the fox looking at the house in a cloud of dust, and before he could ask if they were even at the right address.  Nick wouldn’t be very surprised if it wasn’t.

“Can I help you, sir?” A voice asked cautiously to his right.

Almost the same tone the Ox has asked him when Nick first walked up to him.  Only the ox sounded more surprised at see him.  This voice was far more fearful sounding.

Nick turned to find a beaver in a simple suit standing a few years away from him.  His hands fiddling together as he seemed to be debating if he should approach Nick or not.  Like Nick’s answer really determined the outcome of his decision, or if it would supply him with any sort of relief.

“Yes,”  Nick answered like it was odd for the beaver to ask.  He fished around in the inner pocket of his jacket for the letter with the address for the villa.  He held the paper out for the beaver  “Can you tell me if this is the right address.”   

Hesitantly the beaver took a few steps forward, just enough to take the paper form Nick’s extended paw.  The fox watched the other mammal hurriedly read over the letter, then anxiously flash a look up at Nick, before turning back.

“This is the correct address.”  The beaver informed, extending his arm to hand the letter back to Nick.  “I presume you’re Mr. Wilde.”

Nick nodded.  No ounce of relief seemed to wash over the other, despite his attempts to act like it did.  

“Which would make you Mr. Canadensis, right?”  Nick asked in return.

“Correct.”  The beaver said as he waddled towards him, and forced a large grin on his face.  “I must admit Mr. Wilde, you are not what I pictured from your letters.”  He stated awkwardly, like he was trying to make polite conversation or just generally be polite, despite not really wanting to be, to his guest.  “But what is they say in Zootopia?  ‘Anyone can be anything’, right?”

Nick hummed in return at the backhanded comment.

“Anyway, so happy you’re finally here.  Everything arrived earlier this week with no issues, it’s all been placed inside.”  The beaver said happily, moving to open the gate.  He barely even cringed at how loud the gate screeched.  “Your assistant saw that they were handled with care, and started some of the unpacking.  Not sure how far they got, farm work can be very time consuming.”  Canadensis continued as he walked into the unkept yard.  Not even bothering to help Nick with any of his luggage.  “But I believe they did the best they could to make the house as presentable as possible before you arrived so you could...uh...just settle in.”

Nick suppressed a growl as he lifted his bags to follow after the beaver.

“How was your trip to Bunnyburrow?”  Canadensis asked, he turned to look back at Nick.

“As pleasant as it could be.”  Nick grinned out fakely.

“Good, good.”  the beaver said like he was waving it off.  

He opened the door to the villa, motioning Nick to enter before him. The fox shuffled past, frowning as he noticed the inside of the villa was just as worn down as the outside.  It didn’t look like much work had been done to make it presentable.  Worn old cabinets, dusty surfaces, furniture that did not look particularly well and likely had the sheets covering them torn off.

Not to mention a quarter of the boxes seemed to be completely unpacked, and a few more were in the process of being unpacked.  Most the items form the boxes were laid out in attempt at organization that had failed quickly.  Nick bit back a groan at the amount of work he was going to have to do.

“It’s very...quaint.”  Nick stated as he placed his backs down in the hallway.

Canadensis smiled at him.  “I’ll admit, this old house has probably seen some better days, but it’s sure got charm.”

“That it does.”  Nick grimaced at the layer of dust that collected on a table.

“Well,” Canadensis clapped.  “I just came by to give you the key and necessary papers, your assistant already theirs.” he stated as he handed Nick a bound leather envelope, the key tied onto one of the strings.  “And see that you settled in nicely.”

Nick just nodded as he took the leather envelope.  So apparently he did buy the place, and probably spent way too much on the sad excuse for a villa.  Still the whole place was better than crap hole of a studio he had back in the city.

“I’ll leave you to get settled.”  Canadensis said, backing away as quickly as he could without looking like he was trying to get the hell out of there.  “If you need anything, I live just a few houses down the road, don’t be afraid to stop by.”  From the sound of his voice through it seemed the beaver would have preferred Nick do no such thing

“Thank you, for all your help.”  Nick said with a wide fake grin, that fell the moment Canadensis turned, and Nick shut the door.

The fox turned to semi organized mess littering the living room, and parallel sitting room.  He leaned down to pick up his luggage and headed up the stairs to the rooms up stairs.  He dumped his bags on the bed of the largest room, which actually looked like someone had given it the necessary attention, before flopping down next to them.  Nick laid there for a few moments.

He groaned at the thought that he had to get up and start unpacking.  He pushed off the bed and peeled off his jacket and vest.  He tossed them over the bed post to hang up later.  

Rolling up his sleeves, he made his way back down the stairs.  He signed as he entered the living room, and randomly selected an open to work on.  Pulling out the remaining blank canvases inside, and placing them against a nearby wall.  He’d have to figure out where to put them later.  He haphazardly tossed the box aside once it was empty.

He quickly started unpacking as much as he could, working on getting the villa at least to some standard he could handle living in, which was not a particularly high bar to meet.  He propped a few canvases on easels. Swiped the tables clear of dust, and dumped stacks of books on them, or his collection of dirty jars and tools.  Ripped the remaining blankets covering furniture off, rolled them into balls and stuffed them in the first place he could find.

Nick only stopped when he found same box an envelope with his name written in Honey’s handwriting when he entered the fading, crumpling kitchen.  He peeled open to find a small card inside.  ‘ _ Finnick said you might need this when you get there, and I agree.’  _ was written on the inside.  Nick opened the box to find a nice bottle of decently aged whiskey packaged inside.  

Not much work got done after he popped that open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll be posting Chapter 2. Depends on when I finish writing chapter 4, and I'm not sure when that will happen. It probably won't be till after next week, but you never know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and look forward to more. 
> 
> We meet Judy in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting a new chapter posted. I thought I would have more time to write, but things got in the way, and I didn't really have the time. As I explained in my updated of More than Yesterday, Less Than Tomorrow, life just kind of got in the way. 
> 
> Good news, I wrote a whole chapter in a day cause I put my mind to it. 
> 
> Now where we are.

Judy pulled at dress for the fifth time that morning.  She just could seem to get it lay straight enough, or rest on her like just the way she want.  Doesn’t the damn thing know how important today.  Or how much she needs it to just lay right.

“Stop fidgeting, bun-bun.”  Her mother urged quickly, barely turning her attention from the younger kits she was feeding.  “You’re making the little one anxious.”

The young grey rabbit cringed at her mother’s words and tone. “Sorry.”  Judy apologized lightly.  Her ears dropped as she turned to look at her mother and smoothed her dress one last time.  “It’s just…”  Judy started, fidgeting with her paws for some kind of movement.  “I can’t help it. Today is very important...I want to make a good impression.” 

She didn’t just want to, she  _ had  _ to.

If her dreams of getting out of that country town was ever going to come true, she had to.  Something her family would never,  _ could _ never understand.  Judy did not want to become another farming rabbit in a line of farming rabbits, nor did she want to just be popping out kits in an ever growing warren.  

For that reason, she had to impress the crap out her employer, Mr. Wilde.

Mr. Wilde, the mysterious mammal from the big city of Zootopia.  The mammal that bought the old villa just off the far edge of town.  The simple seeming, but likely very rather rich mammal.  The one whom she had only spoken through letter’s with, and was going to meet face to face for the first time that day.

She  _ had  _ to make a good impression.  

If Mr. Wilde, or any other parties with him, liked her services or work ethic, or just her in general, he could hire to come on full time.  Take her back to Zootopia to work there.  It didn’t even matter if he had her work as a servant in his home, or as his assistant running errands for him, or whatever.  It would open way more door for her, than any job she had in that little town, or if she just went to Zootopia on her own to look for work.

“I’m sure you’ll do just that, Bun-bun.”  Her mother smiled out as she looked at her.

“Really?”  It was a dumb question, but Judy asked it anyway like it would dose her nerves.

“Of course you will, Judy.  How could you not? Once you set your mind to something, you usually achieve it.”  Her mother assured easily.  A kind smile on her face that made Judy’s nerves almost melt away.  “Now sit down, have some breakfast before you go.  Can’t make a good impression on an empty stomach.”

Judy sighed slightly.  She took a seat across from one of her younger sisters, who was wearing more of her mashed carrots than eating them.  She made a funny face at the little kit, causing sibling to laugh.  Judy grabbed a few slices of a cucumber, and started to nibble on them.

Her nerves didn’t make her feel particularly hungry for much of anything on the table before her.  But she ate what she could of a celery stick, and few strawberries.  Just enough food to make her mother happy.

“Well, I should probably got going.”  Judy stated as she rose from her seat.

It was still early, the colors from the sun rise were still in the sky.  Being part of a farming family, Judy woke up at the crack of dawn without ever really having to try.  She was pretty sure it was way too early to be leaving for her new job.  After all, Mr. Wilde had asked her to come later in the mornings, but if she had to wait another second, she would lose her mind.

“Already?”  Her mother asked.

“Yes, ma.”  Judy breathed out with a smile.  “The villa is on the other side of town, and I think I walk will help calm my nerves.”  Judy said as she kissed her mother on the cheek.  She triple checked her purse to make sure she had everything she might need for her day, and the villa key.  “I’ll see you when I come home this evening.”

“Okay, have a good day dear.  Stay safe.”  Her mother called over her shoulder as Judy all but ran towards the door.  “Say goodbye to your father on your way out.”

“Will do,” was left in Judy’s wake.

* * *

Judy adjusted her dress and checked her purse at least twenty more times.

Nothing ever changed.  Her dress laid the same on her, and the key to villa along with Mr. Wilde’s latest letter to her were still in her purse.  Yet she still kept check and adjusting, in hopes it would calm her nerves.

It never really did.  Judy always found herself muttering to herself after each time that things would be fine.  

This job wasn’t even her first job.  She had worked at her parents stand on the side of the road since she could count and do basic math.  And she had worked on the family farm since she could walk.  Not to mention she worked at a the general store and a few other shops in town for some money of her own in the past.

Yet for those jobs, she always knew who she was working for.  She grew up knowing them, or their families.  They were familiar faces, familiar personalities.

This job with Mr. Wilde was her first job where she had never meet her employer before her life.  Mr. Wilde sounded like a sensible mammal in his letters, and there was a lingering cleverness in his words.  But that was about all Judy knew about him, and how his writing seem, didn’t mean Mr. Wilde was like that all at.

Her nerves started to raise with a new vengeance in her throat. 

Judy took a deep breath to calm herself.  She stopped on the side of the road to briefly exhale the thoughts out.

“Relax, Judy,”  The grey rabbit breathed to herself.  “Positive attitude, everything will be fine.  You’re going to do fine.”  She hummed to herself.  “What’s the worst that could happen anyway?”

She could actually think of a lot of things that could go wrong.  She could trip and fall and ruin some of Mr. Wilde things, or spill wine or something on his favorite shirt.  Or she could give him the strawberries her mother had suggested she bring and kill him.  Or Mr. Wilde could be a terribly mean mammal who just hated her on the spot. Or she’d stumble in on something she wasn’t suppose to see because she came way earlier than he had wanted her too.  Or plenty of other things.

Judy groaned to herself as she shook her head violently to rid of the thoughts.

_ The only way you’re going find out what Mr. Wilde is like, is if you go to the villa and meet him. _  Judy thought to herself.

She sucked in a breath of confidence through her nose.  She straightened up and tugged at her dress on last time, this time finally satisfied with how it fell on her.  Pushing her thoughts down, she gave herself a nod and continued down the road again.

Hardly fifteen minutes later, Judy found herself staring at the front door of the fading villa from behind the front gate.  Judy put her hand in her purse and felt the cool metal of the key to the door.  She nibbled on her lip worriedly, debating if she should just go in or wait a bit, as she glanced up the sky.  It was still earlier than when Mr. Wilde had asked her to arrive, but the sun was fully in the sky.  If she was lucky she could probably argue this was late morning to a farming community, or point out that she made a point to be early.  After all being early is way better than being late.

Either way, she was there and there was no turning back now.  

Carefully she lifted the latch of the gate and pushed inside slowly.  Carefully being mindful of the squeaking hinges.  Both of the sake of her own ears and hearing, and anything Mr. Wilde might be doing.  She made sure to close gently behind her, and lock the gate again.

Hurriedly, she made her way along the path that lead to the front door.  She made a mental note to ask Mr. Wilde if he wouldn’t mind her tend to the plants when she could.  At the very least it would make the place look a little bit more lively than it was.  She hopped up the steps onto the porch, and pulled the main key out of her purse.

The key slide into the lock and turned with ease, giving a soft click as it unlocked.  Judy swallowed the nerves that were building and coiling in her stomach one last time before she opened the door.

“Hello?”  Judy called softly as she entered through the door.  Her voice was barely louder than her normal speaking volumes.  

She held her ears at attention as she listened for any sound in the house.  Peeking her head around the door, into the living room and parallel seating room as she listened.  She couldn’t hear much of anything, save the soft sounds of nature from outside, and the sound of her own feet on the floor.  Carefully she entered and closed the door behind her.

“Hello, Mr. Wilde.”  Judy said into the house again in a low voice.  Just in case Mr. Wilde might be asleep in the room she had made sure was prepared for him.  “It’s you’re new assistant, Judy Hopps.”  

She stood in the foyer of the villa, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She was staring up at the stairs that lead to the second story, and held her ears at attention for every little sounds.  None of which seemed to be the sound of another mammal moving around the home, let alone hearing her as she stood in the doorway.

After a few moments, she peered around nervously into the living room.  The doe noticed a few more of the boxes had been opened and unpacked.  Something Judy had wanted to do, but her general size to the boxes had not made it the easiest of tasks for her.  Books were piled onto the end table, that seemed to have been cleared of the dust on it in a quick motion.  An assortment of blank  canvases rested against the wall, while two rested on easels.  

Judy lifted the cover of a brown leather covered book.  A few pages lifted with the cover to reveal a detailed sketch of a random park scene, and scribbled writing around it.  Judy immediately recognized the handwriting to be Mr. Wilde’s from his letters.  Carefully Judy lifted a few more pages of the book a few more times.  Revealing some sketches of a buildings, portraits of an older looking vixen, and a honey badger.  All of which were detailed and skilled.

Judy smiled to herself as she closed the book.  Mr. Wilde seemed to be quite the artist. More so than Judy had initially thought. When she first opened the box of blank canvases she had figured painting was likely a hobby of Mr. Wilde’s, or he was simply an aspiring artist in his down time. 

The gray rabbit turned, and walked across the hall into the seat room.  More canvases were laid out, or propped up on an easel or two.  A collection of random jars and brushes were scattered about on the coffee table in the center of the room.

Judy slowly made her way into the depths of the villa.  She made sure to call out soft hellos as she walked along the hallway, so she didn’t startle anyone who might be there.  The house was quiet though.  Not even the sound of possible servants rummaging around in possible duties.

She peeked into one of the back seating/living rooms.  A pile of more leather bound books were stacked on the tables, loose papers stuck out of them.  Judy inched in with a soft hello, before grabbing the first book of the top. 

It had similar drawings like the first book Judy had peeked into.  Buildings, and portraits of varying mammals.  The most interesting of which, was a polar bear lounging on a slab of ice.  Only some of the drawings seemed hurriedly done in charcoal, and others done in colored chalks.  Judy just can’t get over the amount of skill in Mr. Wilde’s drawings.

Closing the book softly, she placed the book back down.  She glanced around the room as she was about the exit.  She noticed a bottle of what looked to be some kind of hard liquor, next to discarded cup.  For a moment she blinked at the sight, before glancing back towards the door, like she would see Mr. Wilde would just be there.  Well, maybe that would explain why it sounded like no one was awake at all.

Judy sighed to herself, as she moved to grab the bottle at the glass.  She might as well start doing something of her job.  Clean up the house a little, make a nice breakfast for a very likely hungover, if the amount left in the bottle was any indication, Mr. Wilde.  That would no doubt make a good impression on him for sure.

The gray rabbit picked up the glass, when she heard the sound of fabric shifting.  An ear flicked to the sound before Judy looked up to see a pile of blankets on the couch.  No doubt it was just a sheet falling further into the pile, a breeze ruffling theme from a draft in the window.  Nothing for Judy to even be worried about.

But then the blankets suddenly moved.

Judy screamed when she saw it, dropping the glass in her paw as she sprang back.  It shattered loudly against the wooden floors.

The bundle of blankets sat up and turn sharply at the sound.  A little to sharply, as the toppled off the couch with a large and loud thud from the mammal inside.  Judy cringed as she watched happen, covering her mouth in shock.  Someone groaned after a moment.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, Mr. Wilde,”  Judy said hurriedly unsure of what exactly to do at the moment.  So much for a first impression.  “I didn’t notice you there...I didn’t mean to wake you, I just thought I’d clean up,”  Judy said as she watched Mr. Wilde’s back come into view as he pushed himself up.  “I wasn’t expecting the blankets to move and you--”

Mr. Wilde popped his head up over the table and Judy her eyes went wide at the sight.  Then he put a paw on the table to push himself up, and rubbed his sore head with his other.  Judy found herself swallowing just at the sight of him.

Because before was a fox.  A red fox.  An adult male red fox with claws and teeth, was staring right at her.

“--Startled...me…”  Judy squeaked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I think I'll be switching POVs from Nick to Judy every other chapter...or at least that's how it kind of is now. I try not to switch POVs too much in my fic, but I couldn't explain some things without doing it. I will have to see how it goes.
> 
> If everything works out this week, I might have chapter 3 up by next week. But lease do not hold me do that. I just don't want the gap between updates to be that large again. I lost a little bit of my grove for this fic. I think I got some of it back. (The chapter I worked on was something a filler so maybe when I get to more plot based stuff it will work out more).
> 
> Until I see you all again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer to get up than expected. Life kind of got in the way a little bit. That at the upcoming holidays through a few wrenches in my plan.
> 
> But, I'm here now and I posted a new chapter.

The last thing Nick remembered was humming some tune as he waltzed in with his glass.  He filled it up for the fourth time, knocked a hard gulp back, and snatched the bottle before waltzing into the next room.  

He did not remember stumbling into the seating room across the hall.

Nor did he remember sitting on the old fancy coach and polishing on off his glass, and pouring himself another drink.  Or finishing the fifth drink like it was nothing.

He didn’t remember curling and cocooning in the heap of blankets on the couch.

Or laying down on the couch.  Or passing out.

He just remembered the start of the fourth glass. Then hearing the soft footsteps of someone else on the old wooden floors.

Nick didn’t think too much about it.  

His head was pounding just a bit  _ too _ much for him to think beyond the point of hearing footsteps and making a connection someone else was there. He swallowed a groan as he concluded, more specifically, someone else was in the same room as him, as he heard them moving around in the space.

For a second a he debated peeking out the sheets to see who it was.

He shifted a bit under the sheets.  Stilling at as a wave of nausea washed over him, and stirred the pounding in his head just a little too much for his liking.  Perhaps seeing who was there was not the best of ideas.  He was probably just a bit too hungover to do much of anything about someone being his house if he needed to.  

Yet at some point he was going to have to get up and be somewhat  _ functioning _ .  There was still boxes to unpack, rooms to clean, assess any work that might need attention, since the house seemed to be coming about at the seams.  Or trying to paint something if there was actual time to.

Then, there was of course meeting his new “assistant”, who could very much be the same someone in the room with him.

Nick turned to roll off the couch...or was it a bed...whatever it was.

Suddenly someone screamed and glass shattered against the floor.

The fox toppled off the edge of whatever he was on, in surprise and shock of the volume as he tried to sit up.  The blankets spitting him free from their hold as he did so.  Depositing him on the ground with the loud, heavy thump.  After a moment of just laying there, after processing the events and when the dizziness cleared just enough, he groaned. 

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, Mr. Wilde,”  someone, female by the sound of their voice, said hurriedly.  Frantically almost.

Nick inwardly groaned at the speed.  He opened his eyes closely to find himself staring at a piece of what looked like cup he had been using last night.  He blinked at it for a moment, happy it wasn’t the bottle Honey and Finnick had sent him because that was quality stuff.

Slowly Nick pushed started to push himself up onto his elbows.  Muttering curses to himself for being so hungover, and for the voice to be talking so quick.  Nick was maybe understanding every other word.

The voice still continued.  “I didn’t notice you there...I didn’t mean to wake you, I just thought I’d clean up, I wasn’t expecting the blankets to move and you--”  The voice suddenly stopped.

Nick placed a paw on the table to his right, using his other to rub at his sore head.  He pushed himself up into a seated position before turning to look in the direction of the voice.

The fox found himself staring at a gray bunny in a simple blue dress.  She was staring at him with wide violet eyes and a paw somewhat over her mouth.  Big ears standing tall on her head as she stared right back at him.  

The slight twitch of her nose, forming horror in her eyes, and sudden tensing of her little rabbit body, did not go unnoticed by Nick.

“--Startled...me…”  She squeaked out.

A beat of silence passed between them.

“I could argue you did the same thing to me.”  Nick stated coolly, as he made a move to get to his feet.  He braced himself on the fancy couch, before plopping down on it as the room spun slightly.  “And you are?”

The rabbit was quiet for a moment, he nose twitched just a degree quicker.  “Me?”  She suddenly asked, pointing to herself.

“No, clearly I am talking to the bookshelf.”  Nick growled out with a sigh and rolled his eyes.  “Yes, you, Fluff.”

“Oh...uh,”  The rabbit started out nervously.  

She laughed anxiously, like it was an attempt to perhaps relax herself that didn’t work, as she pulled her eyes away from Nick.  He watched as she fidgeted, and scratched the back of her head.  

“My name is Hopps--Judy--Judy Hopps.”  The rabbit fumbled.  She turned back to look at Nick, look at him, but never make eye contact. The fox snorted to himself.  “You...ah, hired me to work for you during your stay in the burrows.”

Nick hummed in reply.

“You didn’t mention you were fox, Mr. Wilde.”  Judy stated, still just look  _ at _ Nick.

“Didn’t realize it was something I had to bring up.”  Nick returned quickly.  “You never mentioned you were a bunny.”

“The town’s name is  _ Bunny _ burrow, Mr. Wilde”  Judy returned back with some bite in her voice.  Her ears dropped behind her head not to long after as she realized what she had done, and she turned to look at the floor.

Nick rose from the couch, a grin formed on Nick’s lips and he did chuckle at her words.  He reached for the bottle of whiskey, left open from his drunken state the night before.  He held the bottle to his lips and took on gulp of the liquor inside to just take the edge of his hangover.  He cringed at the burn in his throat, before turning his attention back to the rabbit before him.

“If the fact that I’m fox bothers you so much, the door is down the hall.”  Nick added, gesturing towards the hallway behind him.  “You can leave, if you want.  I’m sure can find someone else to easily take your place.”

That was a something of a lie.  Judy Hopps had been the only one to reply to his ad for a job position in Bunnyburrow’s paper.  Literally the  _ only  _ one.  He had even held off a week or two hiring her, but been given no other choice as his trip grew closer.

Hiring someone from Zootopia was out of the question.  He had no doubt his response rate would have been far better had he put an ad out there.  No doubt there were mammals that dreamed about working for the great Nicholas Wilde.  But then Nick would have to swear them to secrecy about who he was, or pay them more for their silence.  

It had seemed like a far better idea to hire someone from Bunnyburrow.  They would know the town, and likely everyone in it.  Not to mention, they had no idea of his anonymous fame in Zootopia

But Judy didn’t have to know that.

“No shame in quitting, Carrots.”  Nick added on.

Suddenly the grey rabbit was glaring at him.  Looking Nick straight in the eyes and glaring at him.  There was a quick sound of something thumping on the floor repeatedly, and Nick realized it was her foot.  She was angrily thumping his foot at him, and her paws were tightening into fists as her face scowled and frowned.

“What did you just call me?”  She asked, doing her best to not sound too angry.

“Carrots…”  Nick answered easily with a smirk and flick of his tail.

“Don’t call me ‘Carrots’.”

“But it’s so fitting.”  Nick said as he moved to walk towards her.  “Bunnyburrows leading exporting crop is unsurprisingly carrots, among other vegetables, most of the town farms them.”  He stopped just short of her, yet still lingered over her.  “No doubt including you.  I did to some research before coming here.”

With that Nick turned and walked out of the room, leaving the rabbit just standing there.  He headed for the kitchen, and the breakfast nook attached to it.  He was halfway across the hallway when he heard the bunny move.

Loud, hurried steps sounding behind him.  He expected the rabbit, Judy to just bolt right past him, and out the door.  Never to come back again.  After all she’s prey, prey foxes prehistorically use to hunt.  Part of Nick had predicted something like this would happen.  Yet Judy did no such thing.

Instead she came charging right after him.  Following Nick into the kitchen area.

“I’m not quitting.”  She stated firmly behind him.  “You hired me to do a job, and I’m going to do it.  I’m going to do it amazingly well, because that’s what I told myself I’m going to do regardless.”  

Nick placed the bottle on the counter and hissed at the sun pouring through a window.  He moved to quickly close the curtains, there were not the most efficient at blocking the sun, but it was enough to tolerate.  He turned back Judy, finding her standing by the small breakfast table in the room, arms crossed and determined look on her face.

“You being a fox was a... _ surprise _ , I’ll admit, but I am going to do the job you hired me for, Mr. Wilde,  _ my _ job.”  She continued.  “And I’m sure I will impress you and any additional parties you may have visit you.”

“Rousing little speech there, Carrots.”  Nick tossed out.  Finding satisfaction in her little annoyed glare she gave him at the nickname.  “Got a bit of a backbone in you and you’re cute,” Judy’s glare deepened at the word, “when you’re angry, but will see about you impressing me.”

Judy huffed at him.  However there was a glint in her eye like Nick seriously just challenged her, and she was going to do everything in her little bunny power to prove him wrong.

“Why don’t you start finishing unpacking the rest of the boxes, Carrots”  Nick said waving her off.

“Of course, Mr. Wilde.”  Judy said with a nod.  She turned to leave the kitchen, before stopping and turning back.  “Don’t call me cute, and definitely don’t call me Carrots.”

“Impress me, and we’ll see about that Carrots.”  Nick returned, just to spite her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. 
> 
> I'll probably try and write something for the holidays (keyword being probably), so there likely won't be a new chapter till after the new year. So everyone have a Happy Holidays and I'll see you around.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sort of delay. The holidays were busier than I expected, and then work was...well work. I always feel bad when it takes me time to get a chapter out. 
> 
> So because of this I'm sort of planning to just have a new chapter out each month (when even in the month, just once a month give you guys a chapter). I feel like it will be less pressure for me to put on myself to try and have a chapter out once a month, rather than as soon as possibly can. Besides it always ends up being a month between updates most of time. Of course if I am able to get more than one chapter out a month, I will, cause that would just be a bonus. Plus it gives me time to write other stuff.
> 
> Just wanted to put that out there. Some people probably don't really care, but it also gives me some accountability.

A week and half passed, and Mr. Wilde had given Judy little room to impress him with.

Most of the details of her duties had been discussed and explained in past letters.  And most of them provided little room to really excel in.  Let alone actually be something to be used to impress anyone with her work.

There was only so much Judy could do with going to town every Tuesday and Friday to pick up any packages or letters that had arrived for Mr. Wilde.  Or any of the other additional errands he needed her to run.  Like buying groceries or good from the general store, which barely had half of the things on Mr. Wilde’s list to begin with.  

All Judy can really do is check the post twice, and find half decent alternatives at the stores.  Most of which Mr. Wilde just snarls and grumbles to himself about small little country towns.  Sometimes she tried to buy a pastry or two to make up for the fact.  But that never really seems to work either.

And there is only a certain amount of cleaning Judy can do.  A crumbling villa is still crumbling no matter much dirt is scrubbed off.  But she does what she can.  Judy took to cleaning and organizing when Mr. Wilde had no errands or tasks for her.  At least the floors sparkle, the windows are clear, and air is far less dusty.  Or the gate just barely squeaked.  She even fixed a few of the cabinet doors in the kitchen.

Not that Mr. Wilde was ever really around to see.

The fox seemed make an effort out of not seeing her most days.  He usually woke up late, around mid-morning, which in a farming community like Bunnyburrow that was beyond late.  He staggered down for Breakfast, which was hardly ever what she prepared for him.  Sometimes he lofted around the house, closed doors and avoided Judy in every which way.  Other days he grabbed an easel and a canvas and disappeared for a the rest of the day.

Their conversations, when they had them, were limited as well.  Mr. Wilde barely said more than a few words to her.  Just enough to get his point across, or throw some teasing comment or name her way.  

Judy, however was not one to be discouraged, she found other ways to fill her time and show some initiative.  Something that would clearly show Mr. Wilde how impressive she was, since she blew the first one.

Like seeing to the work that needed to done the house.  

She organized a whole day of meetings with a few local builders and contractors about fixing the sagging porch.  As well as some of the general appearance of the home.  Took it upon herself, since she had heard Mr. Wilde muttering about the state of the place from her first day on the job.

Most the contractors and workers did not impress her.  They either spoke in over technical terms or of explained things like Judy would never understand them or the work that needed to be done.  She also knew they gave her inflated pricing.  Rumors had been starting to stir about the rich mammal from Zootopia who moved into the old villa since Mr. Wilde arrived.  No doubt they figured they could wiggle a few extra bucks out of Mr. Wilde.  Nothing more than a big waste of time on her part, but it beat reorganizing the front seating area.

In the end, Judy asked one of her older brothers to have a look.  They had all built and repaired various parts of a barn together.  Not to mention she knew her brother would be honest about the work and give her a fair price.  She wasn’t wrong.

Her brother came to inspect the structure with all the necessary paperwork.  He gave a fair estimate of the price, and a small work schedule, and a promise to start as soon as Mr. Wilde needed.  All that was need were the necessary signatures.

Judy saw her brother off, watched him hurry down the street towards home.  She sighed contently to herself, before turning sharply to head back inside the villa.  

“Mr. Wilde?”  Judy called as she gently clicked the front down closed behind her.  

No response come to her.  She huffed a little as she held her ears up to catch any little sound of the fox.  The grey rabbit knew the fox was home, he had been there the whole day.  He had taken the handful of letters she brought him and slipped into the back seating room.

“Mr Wilde, are you here?”  She called again as she started down the hallway.  Her ears still listening for any little should.  “I have some papers for you to take a look at.”

Again no response at all from the fox.

Judy tapped her foot lightly as she peered up the stairs for a moment.  Like just looking up there for him would make the red fox just appear.  It didn’t.

She glanced at the door to the back seating room, wondering if Mr. Wilde was simply still in there.  So engrossed in his letters he didn’t respond.  Carefully she continued down the hall towards the room.  She lightly tapped on the door, pushing it open as she did so, and called Mr. Wilde again as she did so.

The door slowly swung open to an empty room.  It didn’t get any fuller as Judy peeked in and looked around for her boss. She groaned at the sight, impatiently thumping her foot as she tried to think where the fox would be.  She huffed as she exited the room, glancing at the stairs like it was her last option.  

But then the sound a door creaking caught her ear.

She turned sharply to the sound, to one of the back doors was ajar.  It wiggled back and forth slightly in the light breeze.  Curiously, Judy moved towards it.  She couldn’t think of a reason for anyone to be out there.

The back porch and gardens of the villa were not much of a prettier sight than the front.  Far more overgrown and unmanaged, but in no way any more presentable to any mammal.  The stone wall of the porch was the only thing that actually looked like it hadn’t seen better days.

Yet when Judy opened the door to look around, she was greeted by a canvas resting on an easel.  Rather a fully painted canvas.  A collection of jars and a discarded pallet rested on a nearby table.  Only thing not there was Mr. Wilde.

“Mr Wilde?”  Judy asked lightly as she pushed through the doors.  

She peeked around the door and around the porch as she made her way towards the easel.  Glanced around the wooden terios covered in plants for the fox in question.  Even looked out into the overgrown and rolling fields for anything.  However, Mr. Wilde seemed to be no where she could see. 

Judy sighed as she turned back to table beside the easel.  She couldn’t help but noticed that paint on the palate still seemed to be wet.  Mr. Wilde couldn’t be too far gone.  No doubt all she had to was wait around and the fox would appear from where ever he had gone too.  

She paced a bit in front of the easel as she waited.  Peering up at the blue sky above, and the surrounding scenery.  She hummed lightly to herself as she carefully rounded the easel.  She half glanced over the jars, filled with murky colored water and a colorful assortments of dried paint on the rims.  The easel no different in it’s collection of dried paint.  

The moment her eyes caught the canvas through, it had her full attention.

The scene on the canvas was no different from the view of where she was standing.  Overgrown back gardens, with the rolling country hills in the background and everything.   Nothing that would seriously ever take her breath away.  Yet the canvas did.

Lush greens, yellows, and blues held together by visible brush strokes.  The lighting was not much different from what was there at the moment.  Almost like the whole painting had been done quickly, to capture everything in one moment.  Yet it seemed much more alive than the actual gardens and hills themselves.

It was like nothing Judy had ever seen before.  Not that she had seen many paintings or art before.  Save the time she applied to be a maid at the local manor with a handful of her sisters.  Only this painting was nothing like those stuffy old portraits. 

Judy leaned in closed to the work.  Drinking in every rough, undefined detail.  Following the brush strokes with her eyes in awe.  She held up a paw, hovering just about the textured paint of the canvas. 

“Don’t touch it.” Came a low growl behind her.

Judy squeaked as she pulled back sharply from the painting, and kept her paws close to her chest.  She turned to the sound of the voice to find Mr. Wilde looking at her disapprovingly as he flicked an assortment of brushes in his paw.

“I wasn’t going to touch it!”  Judy stated quickly.  “I was…”  Mr. Wilde simply raised an eyebrow at her.  Judy swallowed as she realized she wasn’t exactly sure what she was even doing.  “I was… just admiring it.”

Mr. Wilde hummed at her, as he moved to rest he brushes next to the jars of water.

“Honestly!”  Judy tried reassuring, but the fox never seemed to buy it.  “It’s a very lovely painting.  I’ve never seen anything like it, Mr. Wilde.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that, Carrots.”  Mr Wilde hummed, as he dumped two jars of water into a nearby potted plant.  

Judy frowned slightly at the comment.  “It really is amazing, Mr. Wilde.”  She stated genuinely.  “The colors, the lighting, it all seems more alive than the actual thing.  You’re really talented.”

“Highly aware of that fact, but thanks Carrots.”  Mr. Wilde stated off handedly.

Judy watched the fox.  There was something odd about his words, that Judy couldn’t put her finger on.  It didn’t seem as sure of himself as he might have liked. “Mr. Wilde-”

“Nick.”  Mr Wilde cut her off sharply.

“What?”  Judy blinked at him.

“Call me Nick,”  Mr. Wilde continued.  “The whole Mr. Wilde thing is far more formal than I’m comfortable with...or use to.”

“Mr. Wil--Nick--”

“Aside from not trying to touch my painting, what are you doing out here, fluff?”  Mr. Wilde--Nick asked, once again cutting her off, turning to look at her for just a moment.  

Judy stared at the fox blankly for a moment, before she remembered the real reason she came out to find him.  A small “oh” escaped her as she took a step back to quickly collect herself.  Quickly she pulled her paws away from her chest.  She cringed a little at the slight cringle in papers and did her best to smooth them out.

“I looked into getting the front porch roof fixed for you.”  Judy started as she made one last effort to smooth out the papers before presenting them to Nick. “I hear you complain sometimes,”  She added lamely, as Nick just proceeded to stare at her.  “All the information and paperwork is here, you just have to sign and tell them when you want them to start working.”

The fox hummed as he grabbed the papers from her paws.  He flipped through the first two sheets of paper.  After a moment he glanced at her, then back at the papers, then back at her.  Judy was doing her best to contain the fidgets.

“Just sign and that’s it?”  The fox questioned.

“Yes, I took care of the rest.”  Judy nodded with a growing grin.

“Carrots, can I ask you something?”  Nick asked as he flipped through more of the papers.  “Is there more than one contractor in this whole town?”

“There’s quite a few actually.”  Judy started easily.  Most mammals in town know a thing or two about building or repairing some kind of structure.  

“Then,”  Nick responded calmly as he turned to look at the bunny.  Judy swallowed and her ears dropped when she noticed the frown on his muzzle.  “Why is there only one offer in my paws for the work?”  Nick asked simply.

“Oh...I have more estimates, but they are all way overpriced.”  Judy said as she motioned to the door.  She could feel herself shrinking in on herself, under Nick’s gaze.  “I thought I’d save you some of the trouble and just give you the best deal.  I can get the other offers for you.”

“Please do that,”  Nick said calmly though his teeth.

Judy nodded hurriedly, before she quickly turned tail back inside.  She faintly heard Nick chuckle at her as she yanked open the door.  She rushed to her bag where she had kept the other offers given to her.  Clutching them tightly in her paw she raced back to porch.

She held them out for Nick.  He took them with a wide, sly grin and an overly charm coated thank you.  

She watched as he unfolded on the offers in an overly dramatically dignified fashion.  She watched the knowing grin slip from his lips into a frown as he eyes fell on the asking price.  The fox huffed and open another, and his face fell more.  He opened another and another.  Judy’s grin grow each time his feel.

Nick turned to look at her with something that something of a borderline pout.  “Maybe you aren’t so dumb as I though, Carrots.”

Judy grinned at the fox triumphantly and took the victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter is not exactly the greatest in my mind. This was the chapter I wrote after like a two month break or however long it was after I first posted this fic. (I am like two chapters ahead of you guys in the story) So I was a little out of the grove and lost some of the feel for the fic. It's back now so no worries.
> 
> See you all in probably a month.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Here is February's chapter. I planned on getting it done sooner, but then I uh....bought a car, then had two busy weekends of stuff. So yeah.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is like one the chapters I was happy with how it turned out.

Nick frowned down at the collection of papers Honey sent him.  

The latest academic critiques of his works by an assortment of different scholars.  Some who liked and praised his works, comparing his works, methods and booming influence to other artists like him.  The rest mostly negatively critiqued his work.

However that wasn’t why he was frowning.

There was nothing in the negative critiques of his vast collection of works and art style that Nick hadn’t read before.  Or that none of his fellow artists haven’t read before.  Whatever was said them had long since stopped bothering him.  Especially when wealthy mammals still bought his paintings despite the papers.

No, what had him frowning was the constant banging.

The solid _thuck thuck thuck_ of a hammer.

He winced a particularly loud _thack_.  He growled to himself as the constant hammering was joined by two sets of hammering.  None of which were in any sort of rhythm with the first.  He dropped his head back against the couch, massaging the be bridge of his muzzle.

The sound of hammering, and general loud working, had been going since morning.   _Early_ morning.  Like the sun just peeked above the horizon early.

It woke Nick up and everything.  Prevented him from falling back asleep when he laid in bed for a solid hour trying to block it out and go back to sleep.  But there is no falling back asleep when five rabbits are outside yelling at each other and tearing down the front porch roof to rebuild it.  Didn’t matter how had Nick tried there was no way it was going to happen.  At least he hadn’t done much drinking the night before.

Judy’s brother seemed to take the idea of as early as possible far too seriously.  It didn’t matter how much Judy insisted it was the country way.  It was still way too early for Nick’s liking.  Nor did her collection of farm grown fruits make up for the fact.

At least the female rabbit was taking care of dealing with them.  Supervising the work among the other duties Nick had for her that day, bring out tea and drinks for them as time carried on.  She had insisted on it handling it all herself.

To ‘prove herself’ to Nick in her assisting abilities, as she had put it, among it also being her job.  Nick didn’t have much energy to argue with her that early in the morning.  He barely managed to throw a comment about how he hoped her brother’s work wasn’t something shooty.  She just huffed off with a roll of her eyes.

Nick turning in the direction of the front door and groaned as one of the hammers picked up a higher tempo.  Just adding to the clutter of noise in the air.

The constant pounding and sounds from work from outside, prevented Nick from getting anything done.  He tried painting the fading sunrise from the back porch early, in hopes of being able to block it out.  But every shout, saw cut, or hammer chipped away at all his concentration and composure for that.  Answering letters didn’t work out as well, with every loud crack of wood or heavy slam of malet scribbled the ink.  Reading had been his last attempt to block it out, and it wasn’t working on bit.

He would just about anything for a few moments of silence.  Like they had during the brief ten minutes Judy’s brother and his crew had taken lunch at noon.  It was far too short lived.

Nick never remember this being an issue back in Zootopia.  Construction was always happening just about everywhere in the city, and all times of the day.  With clanking metal and industrial machines that were far louder than five rabbits working on the front porch.  Going on day and night.  Not to mention the general hustle and bustle of every mammal in the city moving about.  Yet none of that ever bothered him.

“How much more of this is there?”  Nick asked the ceiling absently.

“Shouldn’t be too much longer,” Judy’s voice suddenly said behind him. “They’re almost done putting the new shingles on.”

Nick cocked an ear in her direction before he turned sharply to the sound of the rabbit’s voice.  Blinking at her in minor surprise at her presents just outside the doorway of the room he was in.  Though he was rather proud of the fact that he was able to swallow his curse and suppress his jump of surprise of her voice.  The hammering really had gotten to if he hadn’t heard her pattering around.  He always made sure he was aware of where she was in the house.

“Is that so, Carrots?”  Nick asked coolly as he turned back to the papers at paw.

Judy hummed in reply.

The fox rolled his eyes as he adjusted the papers and tried to begin reading again.  The ranting writings of some classical art scholar tearing apart Nick’s work and claiming he and his “followers” were destroying art as they knew it.  Only Nick can’t get past the third sentence.  He winced at each little pound of the hammers.

“What are you reading, Mr. Wilde?”  Judy asked.

Nick turned to see her off to the side of the couch he was on, looking curiously at the papers, and something of an amused smile.  Something Nick could only assume was for his misery at the noise.

“Nothing I haven’t read before, Carrots. And nothing that concerns you.”  Nick returned, folding the papers in his paws so she couldn’t see.  Like it mattered if she saw them or not. There was a chance she wouldn’t understand half of what the papers were talking about.  Judy raised an eyebrow at the action, but her ears stood on high alert.  “I thought we were past the whole ‘Mr. Wilde’ business.”

Judy just rolled her eyes at him.

“Tell me, Carrots, how in the world not going insane with all the noise.”  Nick asked easily, shifting subject seamlessly as he tossed the papers, face down, on the table.  He leaned back against the couch.  “I mean, especially with such large ears.”  He pointed a claw at the top of her head.

“I’m use to.”  She answered smoothly.  “Something is always banging at my house.”  Nick smirked widely at her words and she narrowed her eyes sharply at him.  “Someone is either fixing something or the little kits got a hold of some pots and pans.  I’m surprised it bothers someone from the city so much.”  Judy smiled knowingly at him.  “Everyone always says the country life is so much quieter than city life.”

“It’s disturbing the peace and quiet of the country I came to enjoy.”  Nick shoot back.

Judy breathed out a laugh.  “Well, I assure you it won’t be much longer, they were halfway done with the roof, when I brought them drinks an hour ago.”

As if the universe wanted to help her prove the point, the clattering of the hammers slowed to stop.  With just a few heavy thumps here and there, and occasional light tapping as the sounds of the countryside seemed to fade right back in.

“See, what did I tell you?”  Judy said proudly as she turned on her toes to leave the room.

Nick silently mimicked her words as he rose from the couch.  He put a paw in on of his pants pockets and followed after her lazy.  More than ready to see the work done.  He had kept inside and out of view all day.  Partly in hopes of finding some moments of silence or a place to nap without being disturbed.  But the other part of it was Judy insisting he stay inside and let her handle everything.

But Nick was going to see the final thing while the grey rabbits brother was still there.  He would inspect the work down to every last detail if he had to right in front of him.  Foxes are often the most conned mammals in all of Zootopia, if not the world, despite what others would think.

And Nick was not about to be played by Judy and her brother.

Judy however stopped at the just before the door.  Her left ear flicking back in his direction before she turned sharply.  Nick stopped just a step away from running into her.

“What are you doing?”  She asked quickly.

“Going to see the work done.”  Nick answered smoothly.  “I have to see if your brother is truly as good as you say.”

“No,”  Judy returned hurriedly.  “You don’t...at least...not right now.”  Her eyes glanced around nervously as she spoke.  “Just let me deal with them, like I said I would do.  After all you hired me as your assistant to deal with this kind of stuff any way.  Let me do my job.  You can see it when they leave, or better yet, when it’s completely done.”

Nick raised a brow at her words, and tilted his head just a bit.  It was almost like she didn’t want her brother and his workers to see him.  Or maybe it was the other way around.  Nick wasn’t quite sure who she was trying to protect, if she was trying to protect anyone.

He opened his mouth to say something.  “Great, just say inside.  I got this.”  Judy started again, cutting him off.  She hurried out the door, opening it just enough for her to slip out of.

She closed it with a loud bang, as if that would effectively keep him inside.

Nick just frowned at the closed door.  He didn’t hire Judy to tell him what to do.  And he certainly wasn’t going to say inside befores of country rabbit sensibilities.  

He was pretty sure the damn beaver he meet on the first day blabbered to a few other mammals about him being a fox. Or some other mammal has seen him walking the country roads.  Gossip moves around, so there is no doubt a third of the mammals in town know he’s a fox.  So like hell he was just going to stay inside.

Nick moved to the door.  He could hear Judy just on the other side, chattering with someone outside.  Complementing the work done, and how Mr. Wilde will definitely like it, among other business talk.

Carefully, the fox turned the knob, careful to make as little sound as possible.  He eased the door open.  A male’s voice was talking about how they would return the next day for a few final touches and to paint it.  Judy made a sound of agreement after.

“Very nice.”  Nick complemented easily.  He leaned against the door, glancing around the newly constructed porch.  The air smelling like fresh cut wood and well...sweaty rabbits.  He tapped the claws of his feet on the wood, happy with the solid sound it made.  “Very nice, indeed.”

Judy went stiff on the bottom step.  And the five bucks all stopped what they were doing to look at him.  Completely frozen in place as their little bunny brains registered the fact that there was a fox in the doorway.  Then their noses started twitch slightly as they looked between each other.  Judy whipped around sharply, trying to look more outraged than surprised.

Nick just grinned at her slyly as he pushed off the doorway.  Carefully inspecting the front railing of the porch as he neared it.  He tapped a posted with his knuckle, before giving it a good attempt at rattling.  It held sturdy.

With a soft hum, he moved the steps.  Taking each stair with a measured step.  He moved effortlessly around Judy, who was still staring at him in a mixture of fury and panic.  

He walked out into the front yard, the rabbits parting for him as he neared.  “You’re brother does very nice work, Carrots.”  Nick complimented as he turned back to look at the work to the house.  It looked the same as the old porch, only no sagging roof, and a lack of a paint coat.

“Thank you…?”  A tall seeming brown rabbit said.  His nose twitched as he sharply looked to Judy.  

“Thank you, Andrew for doing this.”  Judy started like nothing was wrong.  Acting like Nick had never even walked out the front door or even said a word.  “I’ll see you at dinner tonight, and tomorrow when you come to finish up.”  She smiled down pleasantly at him.

Judy’s brother, or rather Andrew's eyes darted between Judy and Nick.  Judy’s pleasant grin never faded from her lips, but the sense of her urging him to go only seemed to grow.  Nick just looked at him casually.  Daring the rabbit to say something.

“Right, see you at dinner,”  Andrew said hurriedly, before turning to Nick, “and tomorrow.”

The five rabbits couldn’t seem to pack up fast enough.  The cleared out of the villa’s front gate in no time.  Nick smirked to himself satisfied as he watched him all scamper out there.  He turned around to find Judy glaring down at him from the step.  With more anger and rage than the fox had originally thought she was able of holding in her small little body.

“Now you’ve done it.”  She stated before turning on her heels and storming inside.

Nick couldn’t bring himself to really care in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, so shortly after I first posted this story, it was mentioned that Impressionist artist were not famous and really respected at all in their time. (Something that is true about a lot of art movements, during their times. Artists were kicked out of school and stuff if it basically wasn't "Classical" or what ever was the considered art at the time.) Which I did remember, yet choose to kind of ignore for story and plot reasons, and it's my story so fit me. But I figured I'd throw the little detail about stuffy old scholar academic art papers I had to read in art history class, which I hated. (They were so damn boring).
> 
> Also some drama at the end...
> 
> See you next month!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of late, but I'm still counting this as the weekend. I got busy yesterday and didn't finish writing till late, and choose sleep (which was a kind of a good thing cause I ended up not sleeping great anyway, but I got some thanks to going to be earlier) instead of posting a new chapter. 
> 
> However I had work and stuff to today...so that's why it's kind of late.

Judy had always taken...precautions in the details she gave, and how she handle things for Mr. Wilde.  Preserving the mystery around the wealthy mammal from Zootopia as best she could.  For Mr. Wilde’s sake...and, well hers.  But mostly for Mr. Wilde’s.

Granted there was already chatter surrounding the whole scenario.  Rich mammal from Zootopia hiring a ‘mature’ single doe for the country, how couldn’t there be rumor mill about it.  But it wasn’t something Judy couldn’t handle.  A simple comment about how Mr. Wilde was older and vastly not interested in her was enough to keep it at bay.  

However Nick had to go and ruin all that.  

By coming outside to insect her brother’s work, in front of her brother and his team.

Judy was done for she just knew it.  It just took one of them saying something to their significant other, or neighbor, or someone at farm stand, and the gossip wheel would start turning.  Turning, and turning, till it was barrelling uncontrollably and Judy just about driven out of town.

She never had to worry about anyone finding out.  After all she handled all of Mr. Wilde’s business and errands in town.  And Mr. Canadsis had just about sworn her to secrecy on her actual day of work.  He did not want to be know as the one who sold the villa to a fox from the city. 

But that was all gone now, and she spent the whole walk home that evening muttering curses at Nick and bracing herself.

Bracing herself for, probably, an over dramatic lecture from her parents.  One that last all throughout dinner, had the weigh ins from a handful of her older siblings, and gave her little room to actually say anything.  All of it ending with her father insisting she quit her job, and him somewhat, but not actually, threatening to kick out her from their home if she didn’t. 

To her luck though, Andrew had kept his mouth shut.  

He kept his lips tight on the details of working on the villa when their mother ask.  The only thing he said that was outside of work was to comment Judy’s tea and sandwiches she made for him and the crew.  Nothing more than a small whisper to Judy about how he wouldn’t tell about the subject after.

The morning was a different story, however.

For the most part it was the same as it always was.  A few strange glances here and there.  A few disapproving ones here and there.  Stuff Judy had gotten use to seeing over the years.  Traditional rabbits clinging to old societal ways.  Perhaps there were a few more than usual, but Judy didn’t think much of it at first.

But the rabbit postmaster was as tensely kind as he always was.  The store keep muttered under his breath as he rang her up.  The kit on the corner selling the Burrow Bugle was as mindless as ever.  The local bakers try to get to her to purchase a hot loaf or an assortment of pastries among their usual hello’s.

“Well, if it isn’t Judy Hopps,”  A female voice said behind Judy.

The grey bunny cocked an ear in surprise before turning.  She turned to find three of her old school mates standing together, with Susan Hase, a pale furred bunny stood front and center.  Two of her sisters from the same litter stood behind her, kits in arms, and one just beginning to show in her pregnancy.

“Surprised to see you out.”  Susan continued.

“Why?”  Judy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh don’t act like you don’t know why,” Susan exclaimed, with a roll of her eyes, as her sisters glared.  “You can’t find a buck, so you go for a fox.  An  _ actual _ fox.” 

“What?”

“The rich mammal that moved into that old villa off the old country road.  The one from Zootopia.  The one you’ve been so secretive about is a fox.”  Susan declared loudly, glancing around to grab the attention of the other mammals on the street.  “That’s right, you heard me, a fox.  An actual red fox. Matthew told me last night, saw him with his own eyes.”

“So Mr. Wilde is a fox,”  Judy said definitely.  Holding her ground as more mammals seemed to gather around to listen to their conversation.  “I don’t see what that has to do anything.”

“He’s probably some con artist from the city.” The rabbit to Susan’s right interjected like it made a point.  “Here to have a go at us ‘simple’ country folks.”

“That’s not true.”  Judy returned sharply, her hold on her basket tightening.

“Really, then what does the Mr. Wilde do?”  Susan asked crossing her arms.

“Uh...I don’t know,”  Judy admitted weakly.  She wasn’t aware what Nick did in the city or what jobs he worked.  “He never mention what he does in the city.”  Judy stated strongly before someone could run with what she said.  “But he paints most of time here.”

Someone in the back of the crowd snorted as they repeated what Judy said.  Then they laughed loudly at the mere idea of it.  Susan just raised an eyebrow at the words.  Judy frowned and groaned in response.

“Mr. Wilde is also a  _ single _ fox.  Isn’t that right, Judy?”  Susan asked knowingly.

Judy opened her mouth to say something, but figured Susan, one of her sisters, or someone in the crowd would tear her answer to shreds.  Nick spoke little about life in Zootopia whenever the fox decided to speak to her.  Though he had muttered about how he wasn’t planning on additional company whenever Judy tried to see if there would be other company coming to stay with him.

“I should get going.”  Judy stated, turning around sharply to leave.  

Two hares blocked her way.  She ran right into them and stumbled backwards a few steps.  Her right foot dropped off the curb of the road, causing trip into the road.  She landed with a heavy thump, and a shallow gasp of surprise.

“Tell me, does Mr. Wilde pay you more if you mate with him?”  Susan asked, leaning over where Judy had fallen.  “Or do you just enjoy it so much you don’t care? Hmm, what is it Judy?”

Suddenly she could feel every eye of the crowd on her.  She felt her nose twitch as she glanced around.  Everyone almost seemed to be leaning in for her answer.  It didn’t matter what she said, Susan would likely twist her words into something else.  Judy could deny everything to her last breath, or she could falsely admit to it, and her once schoolyard friend would turn it against her.

So Judy did the only thing she could think of.  She grabbed her things and ran down the street as quick as she could.

* * *

Judy didn’t stop until she was halfway up the street to Nick’s villa and the town had fallen out of view.  She was completely out of breath as she stopped.  

A sob escaped her instantly as she tried to regain her breath.  A few more loud gasping sobs followed suit before she even had time to stop them.  Her vision blurred and her breath shuddered as she tried to suck it all in.  

But it all seemed useless.  The more she fought back the sobs, the more they just seemed to keep coming out.  Eventually Judy just gave to them. For a small moment.  Just enough to let the rare emotions out of her system.  The sobs she couldn’t quiet keep down or to herself.  Doing her best to hurriedly wipe the tears away from her fur.

She had expected there to be rumors, of all kind of nature, about her work with Mr. Wilde.  Especially with the fact that he was a fox being uncovered...or rather revealed.  However she hadn’t expected them to sting as much, for the words to be a sharp and pointed as they were.

Eventually Judy calmed down.  Just a sniffle or two here and there as she collected herself on the side of the road.  Straightening her dress, swallowing the last of her sniffs, and shooing away the last few trails of wetness from her fur.  Doing her best to make it seem like she had only had a mildly disturbing encounter in town.  Or at least not like she had been crying out of fear Mr. Wilde would tease her about and only make things worse.  

The grey rabbit held her head high and walked along the road.  She only stopped once when she discovered mud on the side of her dress from when she fell.  She did her best to calm herself with the fact that she was okay and physically unharmed.

When she reached the villa, her brother and two of his workers were already there, setting up for the day's work.  Andrew smiled at her slightly, as she pushed through the front great.  His expression fell as he greeted her and saw her face.

Judy shoved past him, ignoring his questions of what happened.  She hurriedly fished the key out of her purse and unlocked the door.  Slamming it instantly behind her once she was inside.

She let out a sigh, leaning back against the door.  Andrew was calling her name softly on the other side of the door.  Judy closed her eyes, silently willing him to just stop.  

“Ah, finally you’re here Carrots,”  Nick’s voice sounded from down the hallway.

Judy snapped her eyes open at the sound of his voice.  The fox was existing the library seating room he used as a sort of office and making his way towards her.  The sleeves of his shirt all rolled up like he was already well into his work for the day.  She hurriedly pushed herself off the door, holding her ears at attention. 

The bunny put on a grin as she started walking towards him.  “Here are your mail and requested supplies.”  Judy stated.  Surprising herself with how much she was managing.  She shoved the basket in her paws into Nick’s chest as she walked past him.  The fox let out small grunt at the action.

Suddenly, he reached back and grabbed her arm.  She squeaked a little in surprised as he pulled her to a stop.  His hold on her arm was firm, yet not harsh, gentle really.  Stopping with no actual use of force, just his general larger size than her.

Judy turned quickly to look at him out of shock.  Only the fox wasn’t look at her.  His body and face still looking straight at the door.  Same way he had been she past him.  Only, with the basket in his other paw.

“What’s wrong?”  Nick asked levely. 

“Nothing.” Judy answered with surprising ease.  She struggled struggled against the fox’s hold, pushing at his much larger paw.  It doesn’t budge in the least.  “I’m fine.”

“And I’m a very large orange hare.”  Nick returned his tone still level.  

“It’s nothing, really.”  Judy insisted, trying to simply walk out of his hold.  “Nothing at all.

Nick yanked her back a towards him a few steps, before he turned to look at her with an expression his muzzle that Judy couldn’t quite read.  Slowly he pulled her in as he turned as leaned towards her, towering into her personal space with his muzzle.  Only Judy seemed to barely notice as his green eyes looking right into her and it oddly felt like they were at eye level.

Something in the back of her brain tells her she should be terrified.  A fox that close to her, breaths away from breathing her own breath, staring down at her.  She should be trying to run for the hills or praying to the powers that be.  But she wasn’t.  She didn’t even seemed to be scared one little bit outside of instinct.  In fact she couldn’t even feel her nose twitching.

“What happened?” Nick ground out, his tone still as level as it was from the start.

Judy is dazed but the show of actual...well, concern from the fox.  She blinked at him for a moment, slightly lost in just how green his eyes are and how gentle his hold was on her.

“It was nothing.  Rumors, really.”  Judy admitted softly.  “Just a small confrontation in town, and I fell in some mud.  Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Are bunnies that emotional that small confrontations make them cry and sob?”  Nick asked in a far more playful manner.  Judy opened her mouth to ask how he had any idea she had been crying.  Nick grinned as he straightened up, dropping his hold on her arm.  “My painting might not show it, but I pay attention to details Carrots.”

Judy breathed out a laugh at the statement, before she swallowed a shaky breath.  “I was caught of guard a little, I guess.”  she admitted.  “I expect rumors...just not for them to hurt so much.”

The fox hummed down at her, before turning to look at the basket.  He seemed to leaf through it with a claw lazily.  “Hopefully you didn’t forget anything, I would hate to have to have put on my most expensive suit to run a simple errand with you Carrots.”  He added as turned to walk back to office, his tail flicking mischievously behind him.

Judy couldn’t stop the grin the grew on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. None of Judy's parents finding out just yet (that is kind of between this chapter and the next). And I am happy with how the end of the chapter turned out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is April's chapter. 
> 
> It's a little later in the month, because my April has been rather crazy. Work picked up big time, the Easter holiday and then visiting family. The one relatively free weekend I had to write I did nothing...so that's on me. 
> 
> Anyway, another chapter done, another chapter posted. And I'm probably like halfway done with this story...

As much as Nick hated to admit, Judy’s brother and his team had done good work.  

The front porch of the villa was no longer an eyesore it was when he first arrived.  In fact it was quite the opposite.  It seemed to actually give the villa some value and appeal.  Not to mention it no longer felt like it was going to crash down on him anywhere at any second while he was out there.

Nick could see himself sitting there with an easel and his paints, painting the mediocre view before him.  Or reading letters, articles, or such in the nice country breeze that passed by.  Or enjoying a nice cup of coffee, or tea until Judy figured out how to make a proper cup of coffee, or even a glass of whiskey or brandy.  Simply just taking everything in and relaxing.

Instead of sitting there waiting for his rabbit assistant to show up.

It was going to be her third day of missing work if she didn’t arrive.  More specifically her third day of missing work without a word or reason why at all from her.

The first day he had hardly noticed she hadn’t shown.  He had left early to paint in a nearby field, only to return and find none of the tasks he had left for her to completed.  She was nowhere in the villa when he looked for her.  He didn’t think much of it at the time.

Well, actually he did.  But he choose to think Judy might have fallen ill, after all she had fallen in a puddle the day before.  Or had to care to a sick family member or _ something _ .  She would return or send word soon enough.  

Yet that hadn’t been the case.

The fox frowned as he pulled out his father’s old pocket watch.  He frowned deepened as it was almost noon, and there was nothing.  Nick angrily closed and shoved the watch back into his pocket, growling frustratedly at the iron gate before him.  He tapped his claws against the railing of the porch, he knew he couldn’t ignore the obvious fact anymore.

He wasn’t dumb.  Small towns talked and gossiped, just like big cities, only perhaps more and with greater effects.  It was hardly a day after someone found out that Nick was fact that she was confronted with rumors and judgement, and then after that she was gone.  Not to much of a leap for Nick to figure her parents found out and yanked her from the job.   

Saving both Judy and the family name form further slander.  

He could assume they forbid her from seeing him again...or talking with him, hence why there was no word from her.  Figuring he wouldn’t care enough to bother himself with her sudden absence, or he would just understand and find some other hire.  Or run his own work in a town where he knew no one.  Like it would teach Judy some lesson.

“Dumb bunnies.”  Nick grumbled to himself.

He tapped his claws against the railing of the porch as he waited another five minutes.  Just incase Judy was running late in town or something. A hope that faded with each passing minute.

Nick huffed angrily as he pushed himself out of his seat and stormed inside for his best suit.

* * *

The Hopps residence, or was it more probably called a farm, was sizable, but nothing actually magnificent about it.  A simple country home with little bunny motifs and pastel colors, a sizeable barn, and a vast amount of fields filled with crops.  Nothing Nick hadn’t managed to picture in his mind as he walked there.  

He sighed as he stopped to look at the house in the distance.  Frowning at it as he placed his paws in his pockets.  

His walk there had put him in something of mood.  And it wasn’t all because he walked there to somehow persuade, no doubt some small minded bunnies, into letting their daughter work for him again.  Granted that was at the root, because it annoyingly didn’t seem worth it.  He should just find someone else to hire and move on with his life, but that wasn’t going to happen now.

No, most of his mood, had come from his walk through town, as it was the quickest way for him to get to the Hopps residence.  All the pointed looks and whispers from the mammals that he passed somehow ruffled his fur more than usual.  It was nothing he hadn’t experienced on the streets of Zootopia before.  This however felt like something different.  Like all the mammals knew he was after one of their own and hated him even more for it without even knowing why or what he was even going to do.

Nick continued walking along the road, when he noticed a stand further down the road.  Just past the main driveway that lead into the depths of the property.  There was something about it that peaked his curiosity.

A pale furred doe and her kits were at the stand as he started to walk towards it.  Chatting with the gray furred rabbit in a huge floppy hat behind it, as they carefully inspected a collection of vegetables and fruits.  They selected a lettuce greens and other vegetables, placing them in front of the rabbit in the hat for them to wrap in paper.  

“Fifty cents is your total madam.”  The rabbit in the hat stated boredly.  

Nick stopped in his tracks when heard it.  He knew that voice.  That rabbit was none other than Judy herself, thankfully not some sibling of hers like he figured.  He grinned to himself at his luck.

“I don’t remember working a fruit stand on the side of the road being in the list of duties I gave you.”  Nick stated slyly once he was close enough,

The foxes voice startled the rabbits present, causing them all to turn to him.  Judy turned to him with wide violet eyes, and slight look of horror like he came at the worst moment.  The kits of the other doe scurried behind her dress at the sight of him, and the pale doe herself, gawked at him with a twitching nose.

“Mr. Wilde!”  Judy squeaked as she blinked at him.  She seemed at lost for words for moment, her eyes flicking back to her customer before they returned to him.  “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,”  Nick stated easily, turning his gaze to the kits that were peeking up at him from behind their mother.  “I did hire you to work for  _ me _ , correct?”

“Yes...but,”  Judy started, only to be cut off by the doe hurriedly tossing coins at her.  

The gray rabbit jumped in surprise, doing her best to hand the customer her purchase only to have it hurriedly snatched away and shoved hurriedly in a bag.  The pale furred rabbit hurried away, leaving Judy weakly shouting thanks for her business at her back.  Judy sighed to herself before she started collecting the coins.  

“But?”  Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I can’t work for you anymore, Nick--Mr. Wilde.”  Judy corrected herself with a shake of her head.

“Can’t, or not allowed.”  Nick returned with a frown as he peered over the contents of the stand.  Judy shot him a look as he straightened up from grabbing a coin off the ground.  Nick carefully plucked a nickel out bag of blueberries.  “There is a difference.”

“It doesn’t matter if there is, I can’t work for you any more.”  Judy stated as she collected the coin from him.  “Trust me, part of me wishes I could, but I can’t, okay.  Find someone else to hire.”  

Nick hummed and popped a blueberry into his mouth.  “Yeah, afraid I can’t do that.”

Judy sighed annoyed as she looked at him.  “Can’t or don’t want to.”  She groaned, tossing his words back at him.

“Doesn’t matter.”  Nick returned with a sly grin.  “Part of me wishes I could, but I just can’t do it.”

Judy rolled her eyes at him.

The grey rabbit opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but was cut off by a sharp cough.  Judy froze at the sound, before turning slowly to the sort.  Nick twisted in ear towards the sound before he lazily glanced over. 

He turned to find an older, chubby, brown furred male rabbit standing there.  His clothes worn and used, a few relatively seamless patch jobs. He had a tough look to his face, but it didn’t run deep at all in his expression.  The older rabbit was still relatively afraid of him.  Beside the buck was a older female gray rabbit, more similar in Judy’s features.  Her face was far more concerned, and worried.  Nick figured they were Judy’s parents.

“Judy, bun bun, is everything okay?”  the older female bunny asked lightly, inching towards her daughter just so.

“Everything is fine.”  Nick answered easily.  “I take it you must be Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, it’s an honor to finally meet you.  Name’s Nicholas Wilde.”  Nick stated as he took a step towards the two rabbits and held out his paw.

“How did you know to come here, fox?”  Mr. Hopps asked firmly, standing his ground well enough.

“I corresponded with your daughter before I moved here, Mr. Hopps.”  Nick answered smartly.  “I already had the address, it wasn’t difficult to find with that.”

Mr. Hopps made a sound like he knew the fact.  Nick could tell however, it had pushed him slightly off balance, a crack in his tough mask was starting to form.  “What are you doing here, then?”

“Trying to get your daughter to return to the job I hired her to do.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint you, but she won’t be returning.”  Mr. Hopps stated with a heavy swallow.  “We’ve forbade her from working or speaking to you.”

“Dad!”  Judy groaned into her paws.  

“Now, go back to your little villa, hire someone else, and leave us alone.”  Mr. Hopps threw out harshly, thumping his foot on the ground as he tried to appear as tough as possible.

Nick has honestly seen more tough looking squirrels in Zootopia.  He lazily glanced down the the male rabbit, before glancing at Judy.  Her mother had reached her, and seemed to be gently be pulling Judy back toward her father.  Like they would make a united stand against Nick.

“I’m sorry,” Nick side out.  “Maybe it’s the Zootopian in me, but what gives you the authority to forbid your daughter from doing anything.”

“I’m her father.”  The buck insteaded like that was reason enough.  “And I can do so, until she marries, not that it’s any of  _ your  _ concern.”

“Perhaps not.”  Nick said, pulling at the jacket of his suit to straighten it.  “I might be more accustomed to the woman of Zootopia who can do what they wish without permission from fathers, brothers, or husbands, but I can understand your reasoning, Mr. Hopps.”

That seemed to throw the rabbit and his wife for a bit of a loop.  The brown rabbit blinked at him for moment, stumbling with his words as he tried to say something.

“I am a fox, I am not unaware of the reputation that mere fact comes with.” Nick stated with a roll of his eyes.  He as all too aware of what the meant, he hides behind his famous works because of it.  “You simply wish to spare your daughter from any more unfavorable gossip, or slander.  That is completely understandable.  However, I’m afraid I can’t simply hire someone else.”  Nick sighed out.

“One reason being no one in this town will apply for the position now.” He continued.  “The second being a very complicated one for finding someone in Zootopia.  And the biggest reason of them all, being I don’t think I could find someone to replace her.”  Nick stated sparing a glance at Judy, who was blinking at him in almost shock.  “Something she has done has impressed me, or she has an annoying managed to grow on me and become irreplaceable.  She is something special, after all she put up with me for a two months and kept the two of your in the dark.  Not something you should keep locked away in your home.”  He turned back to her father.  “But, again, I understand, the last thing I want to do see Judy’s name dragged through the mud any more, well not like this at least.”

With a simple nod of the head, Nick turned on his heels to leave.  Leaving the three rabbits just sort of gapping in his wake.  Carefully making his way down the road.  He pulled out his father’s pocket watch and watched the second hand tick by.

“Wait!”  Judy’s father’s voice sounded.

Nick grinned to himself.   _ Right on cue _ , he thought, it was almost too easy how well he could guess their actions.  Slowly he turned to the sound of his voice. The older rabbit hadn’t moved from his spot, merely turned to look in Nick’s direction.  Judy and her mother closer to his side then when Nick had turned.  The fox slide the watch back in his pocket.

“Yes?”  He asked casually.

“You make something of a point,”  The rabbit said like the words burned his mouth as they came out.  “I suppose I can let Judith choose if she wants to continue working for you.”

“Really?”  Judy said almost like she wasn’t trying to sound as excited as she actually was.

“With some limitations of course.”  Her father stated, like he still had some say in what happens in her life.

Nick smiled widely.  “I’m sure we can work something out, Pops.”

Judy’s father liked like he might faint at the mere words, as he gave Nick a look.  Nick smiled back slyly, giving off as much of a teasing air as he could.  

“Shall we go inside and figure it all out.”  Nick suggested, gesturing towards their house.

The two older bunnies glanced, before turning at leading the way back to their home.  Nick followed after them, holding his paws behind his back.

“Did you really mean all of that?”  Judy asked, suddenly beside him.

Nick glanced down at her coolly, “Some of it was a clear exaggeration of the truth.”

Judy rolled her eyes and hit his arm before hopping ahead of him before he could complain about it.  Though Nick found he really didn’t have anything to complain about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there is no real confrontation between Judy and her parents, or at least her parents' reaction. Part of it is because of the way I write this story. Switching between Nick and Judy being the centeral focus of a chapter every other one. If this had been a Judy chapter I might had written some of it, but it probably when have mostly been Nick coming to rehire her anyway. That's because another part of my didn't want to write the confrontation (cause I didn't think it would turn out too great, but whatever).
> 
> But yeah it would have been a lot of yelling and Judy's parents not listening to her. Again, sorry about not writing it. I know I lot of people were looking forward to Judy's parents reacting...
> 
> Also fifty cents might be way expensive for grocery's from a fruit stand in the country during the late 1800s, but everything else seemed way to low. Plus it's my fic I can do what I want with prices, or maybe she bought a lot of goods, you don't know.
> 
> Anyway, see you guys here next month.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-da, here is my May update for this fic! My May weekends have been pretty busy with events, so I'm happy to get this done. Had to do updated today, because I finished writing this chapter a little late.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone had a decent Mother's Day. Have a chapter with a mom at the end, you're welcome.

It took some negotiating, but Judy’s parents agreed to let her return to Nick’s employment.  Of course, with some new rules in place.

Like how she had be back home by sundown, or at least very soon after.  Any later and a brother would be sent to fetch her and Nick better have a very good reason for keeping her, or he better escort her home with one.  She could only worked weekdays.  If Nick required her to work on the weekend, he would either need to come to the Hopps’ farm and request her, or send notice of errands she could run quickly for him and return home.

Along with the underlying agreement that if any harm were come to Judy, from anyone, Nick would terminate her employment immediately.

It wasn’t exactly what Judy would have wanted, but it beat not having the job at all.  And it was probably the best she was going to get though.  Nick had managed to talk her parents out of far more outrageous suggestions.  Some with more ease than others.

The first week under the new “agreement” went on well enough.  

Only a few hiccups here and there.  Judy lost track of time the first two days, which caused Nick to roll his eyes and call her dumb when one of her brothers was pounding out the door and yanking Judy away.  A minor verbal confirmation at the post office, one Judy handled on her own just fine. And Judy was able to argue an adjustment period to the plan when her father stood in the doorway, angrily tapping his foot friday evening when she was running just slightly late.  But it not much else.

Nick had told her he wouldn’t require her at all over the weekend.  Stating that even if had did need her, he would ask with such a fresh agreement.  The last thing he needed was her father believing he was somehow managing to cheat their agreement, like the sly fox he no doubt pictured Nick to be.

So the last place the grey rabbit had expected to see the fox was at her house that Saturday.  Especially with a canvas, easel, and a basket of brushes, paints, and the usual jars he took when he left to paint somewhere else for the day.  And most definitely not setting up under the shade of the tree beside the rickety fruit stand on the side of the road.

“What are you doing here?”  Judy asked as the red fox had just started to paint.

“Painting.” Nick answered plainly, with a flick of his tail behind him.  “What does it look like?”

“Potentially scaring customers away.”  Judy pointed out, gesturing to a group of five of her younger siblings standing cautiously a few yards behind her on the edge of the crop fields.

Nick snorted at the statement.  “Yes, big, bad, fox predator on the side of the road consumed with the task of delicately painting scenery.  Barely noticing anyone around him.  Terrifying.  Truly something to look out for.”  

Judy rolled her eyes.  The sarcasm was clear in his level cool tone, but she could hear some underlying understatement in his statement.  After all he was in a town of country bunnies, where only a few families of predators actually lived.  He could be reading a book on the porch of his villa, and some prey would quicken their pace as they passed.  Still the fox wasn’t that close to the stand completely scare anyone away on sight.

She hummed to herself. Turning, she grinned to herself as her siblings started to curiously inched closer every few seconds Judy continued to speak with the fox.  Or specifically the youngest kits of the group taking the bolder steps forward.  She turned back to Wilde.  “Did you even ask for permission to paint here?”

“Don’t need to.”  Nick answered with an easy grin and spared her a glance over the canvas.  “I’m on the public road, not your families property.  Even you can’t technically shoe me away.”

“Clever fox.”  Judy muttered under her breath.  She cleared her throat before asking, “Do my parent’s even know you here?”

“Not unless one of those tiny fluff relatives of yours runs off to tell them.”  Nick returned with a sign.  He twisted a brush in some paint lazily.  “I’m not here asking or requiring your services, now am I?”  Nick asked, only sparing Judy a glance out of the corner of his eye.  Judy shook her head no.  “Therefore, I have no reason to notify your parents of my presence here to paint.”

Judy just shook her head the fox.  He always had an answer for something.  Ones that were cleverly manufactured to leave little room for argument.

“What are you even painting?”  She asked curiously.

Nick gave an over dramatic annoyed sigh, dropping his shoulders and head back.  He frowned at her with a smart ass look in his eye when he straightened up.  He tapped his brush against his nose, with the end visibly landing between the middle of his eyes.  He gestured straight out ahead of him, down path of the road and towards the rickety fruit stand, and back to his forehead a few times. 

“Now, hush, I need to focus and your chatter is very distracting Carrots.”  Nick snapped out somewhat playfully.

“If you say so, Mr Wilde.”  Judy grumbled, with a mock salute before she turned away from the fox.

* * *

Judy had never seen Nick paint anything before.  She had seen his works when he would return home from where he had ventured off to for the day.  Or whatever he had left to dry up on an easel. Or at the very least delicately putting the finishing touches on a scene.  But she had never experienced the fox painting.

He almost seemed to shift into this other personality.

Nick was quiet in his painting, only the sound of hurried brush strokes, and an occasional clink from a glass jar of water, or a hum.  Not that Nick was particularly loud to begin with.  He usually spoke in cool, level tones, or teasing, smart ones.  Yet this was something different.  

His silence was, if anything, almost pure focus.  One that almost seemed to block most of his surroundings out, and almost faded him into the background as he worked.

Though, that didn’t mean he went completely unnoticed by customers.  Most of the mammals that stopped by the stand for some fresh produce noticed the fox off to the distance working. A few hurry away after making a purchase, and one old rabbit asked if Nick was bothering Judy when she noticed the grey rabbit eyeing Nick from time to time.   Half of the customers had curiously ventured over to peek at Nick’s canvas, or had looked at it as they passed it walking up.  All from careful distances, of course, and tossing a kind comment about the work.  All of which went unnoticed by Nick.

A handful of mammals had stepped closer and watched curiously for a few moments.  Glancing between the canvas and the road with something of awe on their faces.  Sometimes they would mutter to themselves, after all, paintings like Nick’s had never been seen in Bunnyburrow before.  Rich mammals rarely ever came to Bunnryburrow, and none of them had even taking to painting where locals could actually see.  Then, after a moment, they would just carry one with their walking.

The five younger siblings they were there with Judy, moved closer to Nick with each adult that stopped to look.  Growing bolder with each step, until the reached him.  Huddling around by his tail and peering up at awe at his canvas.  Judy only gave them a simple warning to not completely bother the fox as he worked.  There was a slight chorus of ‘we won’t’ from the kits, as Judy turned back to helping a neighbor sheep select the best head of lettuce.

After a rush of customers just before noon, Judy had almost forgotten about Nick herself.   Her attention was forced away from glancing at him from to time to time, to wrapping vegetables in old papers and thanking customers for stopping by.

A sudden yelp from the fox had re-alerted her to his presents.

Judy turned quickly at the sound, finding Nick standing ridged behind the canvas and looking down with his ears high.  She followed is gaze to see her five younger siblings blinking up at him with wide eyes.  The youngest of the kits was seated on the ground, clearly have grown bored of watching someone paint, and had a pawful of the fox’s tail fur in their paw.

The fox carefully squated down after a moment.  Judy’s siblings stumbled back, save the youngest with gripped the fur tighter and pulled in surprise.  Nick winced slightly, before carefully setting down his brush on his pallette.  He reached out and wiggled the young kit’s paw lose form his hair.

“Pet,”  Nick stated softly, patting at his tail fur lightly, “don’t pull.”  

Then the fox straightened back up and went back to painting.  His only shifted his tail slightly in front of her siblings.

Judy watched the youngest kit peered at up at Nick for a moment, then back to his tail in front of them.  They gleefully exclaimed as they patted the fur excitedly, and babeled to themselves.

A smile spread across Judy’s lips before she could stop it.

* * *

“Honeybuns, I brought cucumber and celery sandwiches.”  Judy’s mother called as she crossed the fields.

Judy turned an ear her mother’s direction before turning attention from her younger siblings as they entertained themselves beside Nick under the tree.  The five had stopped in their playing and turned sharply at the sound of food.  Slowly the grey bunny glanced at her mother, watching as she carefully stepped over the growing crops, and held the food high about the reach of few hungry bouncing kits that came to meet her.  She stopped cold the moment she noticed Nick.

“Mr. Wilde…”  She gasped out surprised, turning to Judy with wide expression.

“Mrs. Hopps.”  Nick acknowledged with an easy air, yet never once moving his green eyes from his work.

“Judy, you didn’t mention that Mr. Wilde would be stopping by.”  Her mother pointed out softly as Judy neared her and grabbed the tray of sandwiches from her paws.

Judy carried it over to the stand, and placed it on the counter area.  “I didn’t know he was planning on dropping by, mom.”  Judy informed, plucking a sandwich for herself as her siblings hurried climbed up to the tray.  “He simply came here to paint.”  

“Really?”  Her mother asked curiously.

“Really.”  Nick answered with a nod, before loudly swiveling a brush in a jar.  “That’s what I came to Bunnyburrow to do Mrs. Hopps.”

Judy heard her mother make a small ‘oh’ sound, before she glanced at Judy.  It almost seemed like she was looking for confirmation.  Judy simply just nodded and took a bite of her sandwich.  She started to stroll over to Nick’s set up, curious about what the fox had been painting for the last few hours.

Nick was dabbing a thin brush in a small spot of red paint on his palette as Judy rounded the easel to look.  He almost seemed to sigh at her as she neared him.

On the canvas was the dirt road in front of her home, the growing greens of the crops in the field in the distance with the fruit stand at the center of the attention.  The shadow from the tree he was under, reaching over the stand.  There was a bunny figure under the stand, which Judy knew was herself, simply because she had been the only one working the stand the whole time Nick was there.  Yet the bunny figure was cast enough in shadows to be unidentified, save the purple of their skirt.   

She swallowed the gasp that had built in her throat.  Nick’s paintings always managed to take her breath away, one way or another. 

Judy watched as the fox made a few quick strokes with the brush to sign “N. Wilde” on the bottom right corner of the canvas.  It was almost the same as the signature on his letters, only there was only something thing different with it.  It seemed to flow differently.

“You painted the stand?”  Judy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ever observant bunny you are.” Nick snorted out.

“Why?”  

“Well,”  Nick started out with another over dramatic sigh.  “Carrots, it was suppose to be something of a surprise for your family.”  Judy’s mother had started to make her way over to look at the canvas herself, she did not swallow her gasp.  “I was going to wait until it was dry, but thank you for ruining it.”

“It’s beautiful, Mr. Wilde.”  Her mother breathed out.  “I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“Most mammals haven’t.”  Nick commented lightly.  “For a variety of different reasons.”

Her mother simply breathed out another amazed gasp.

“Just like that?”  Judy asked folding her arms.  “You just give my family a painting.”

“It’s a thank you gift, Carrots.”  Nick rolled his eyes at her.  He muttered , “a  _ very _ nice one,” under his breath quickly after as he began to start packing.  “For your parents, for allowing you to come work for me again.  But you had to ruin the nice surprise before it was dry.”

Judy briefly stuck her tongue out at the fox in a childish manner.  He just smiled slyly back at her in return. Before he turned and started to pack up some of his things.  He took the canvas off the easel carefully, handing it over to Judy’s mother who took it with the utmost care.  Mindful of the wet paint along the edges of the canvas as she held it.

“Put it somewhere where the mini fluffs can’t reach for a good few hours till it’s dry before you hang it.”  Nick instructed, folding up his easel and tossing the discolored water onto the bark of the tree.

“Of course, Mr. Wilde.”  Judy’s mother nodded out, still staring at the work in awe.

Judy watched as Nick finished packing his things, and started collecting them in his paws to leave.  The fox gave a quick nod, and a fake tip of the hat to the two female rabbits.  “Have a wonderful afternoon, Hopps.” He added before he turned on his heels and left with little else.

Judy waved goodbye at his back, watching as he strolled down the road so easily towards his villa.

“Well, that was a lovely gesture,” Her mother comment, her eyes still glued to the painting in her paws.

“Yeah, I suppose it was.”  Judy agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's this chapter, I'm happy with how it came out. I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope I can keep this decent pacing up, and not grow impatient and ruin this.
> 
> When I was writing this chapter, I came up with a headcanon that more Predator parents, with long for fluff tails deal with their cubs, kits, and the like pulling or pouncing on the tail fur. There for cub, kits, and the likes are often told to "pat" or "Pet" and not pull. And I just found it adorable and sweet.
> 
> More painting to come in the next chapter. See you all there next month.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the June update! And it's actually on a Sunday instead of a weekday. This is what happens when I decide to start right at like 11 in the morning instead of like 3 in the afternoon. Oh well...
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Oh, Carrots,” Nick said as he flipped through the mail Judy had just handed him.  He grinned to himself as he heard her bury a small huff under sound of acknowledgement.  “You won’t happen to know of any secluded spots in Bunnyburrow, would you?”

Judy turned to him a bit sharply at the words.  An eyebrow slightly raised as she looked at him.  “A few.” She answered shortly.  “Why?”

“Looking for places to take and seduce you,” Nick answered easily with a sly grin.  

The fox watched as the inside of the gray rabbit’s ears started to turn red.  She blinked at him, looking half scandalized and half trying to figure out if he was pulling her leg.  Nick would admit had probably had just a little too much fun toying with the rumors of an affair with her, even though they had started to die down.  Or maybe others stopped running their mouths in front of Judy.

Still the very idea in his statements always managed to fluster Judy in one way or another.  

“I came to Bunnyburrow to paint, Fluff.”  Nick pointed out with a chuckle as he turned back to the letters in his paw.  “I’m looking for places to paint.”  He walked towards her in the hallway, lightly tapping the letters on her head as he passed.  “Dumb Bunny.”

Judy gave a sigh and rolled her eyes.  “Funny, Mr. Wilde.”  She commented quickly before making a sound of thought.  “There is a place by the river just outside the town--”

“Painted it.”  Nick informed flatly.

“Okay,” Judy returned thoughtfully.  She turned on her heels and made her way into the kitchen of the villa.  She placed her basket on the countertop, carefully pulling out the items inside.  “Well, there is plenty of crop fields around here.  Corn, wheat, an assortment of vegetables.  The local vineyard is just a mile south of here.”

“Painted it.”  Nick informed again, as he leaned against the opening of the kitchen.  “The vineyard and the wide selection of crops.  There are only so many different ways I can paint the crops of Bunnyburrow.”

“Well, then, there is a field of --”

“Wildflowers?”  Nick finished her sentence.  “Yeah, painted it more than a few times.  I would go into town, but Bunnyburrow is no Zootopia.  Aside from Bunny motifs and a few rickety structures, there is not much to offer.  Not to mention, don’t think I’d get much of the Bunnyborrow hospitality.”

Judy nodded in agreement for a moment.

“Oh!”  She exclaimed suddenly.  “I know a place you definitely haven’t been.  My family’s farm.”

“Carrots, I have indeed been to your family’s farm.”  Nick returned plainly.  “It is not much different from any of the other farms I’ve seen.”

Judy gave him a pointed look as she pulled the last bit of content in the basket.  “Not what I meant, Nick.”  She stated with another roll of her eyes.  “There’s a spot just off the property of my parents farm that I know you haven’t been to before, and therefore couldn’t have painted it already.”

Nick hummed at the rabbit.  “You’re sure of that?”

Judy gave a firm nod and smug grin in return.  

Nick didn’t doubt that had had never been to where ever she was talking about, or painted the exact spot.  However the country didn’t have much in variety of scenes.  And Nick could only paint something so many times.

Still he was running out of places to paint.

“Alright then, where is this spot then.”

“Oh no, I’m not going to tell you, so you can disappear for a day.”  Judy said as she folded her eyes.  “I’m taking you there. Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow is Saturday.”  Nick pointed out.  “You don’t work for me on Saturdays.”

“Only if you don’t require my assistance.”  Judy corrected easily.  The smug look on her face told him just how much she remembered the fact from their agreement between him and her parents. “And you’re going to require my assistance tomorrow.  Unless you just want to paint whatever view is outside your porch or another field of crops.”

Nick narrowed his eyes at the rabbit.  Part of him found it annoying she had created something a loop hole for herself.  Another part of him was indeed rather impressed.  Or course, he didn’t want her to know that part.  

“Fine,” the fox breathed as he pushed himself off the doorway of the kitchen.  “I’ll write to your father that I will be stopping by to retreive you tomorrow for some assistance.”

“At eight in the morning preferably.”

“Foxes are reasonably nocturnal, Carrots.  You’ll be lucky if I show up at nine.”  Nick tossed out at her as he turned to walk to is office.

He ignored her prideful little hum.

* * *

Nick frowned at his father’s watch before he stuffed it back in the vest of his suit.  

It was only slightly half past nine.  

He had hopped with his efforts to take as long as possible he would arrived later.  Make Judy have to wait a little bit longer, since he annoyingly did not want to her to have all the control in the situation.  But apparently he could only put his suit on and walk through a town of ever parting bunnies so slow.  He even stopped for a savory pastry from a local bakery worked by a large young fox and an ever aging hare.

Yet there he was at the mouth of the small road way that lead into the small property, annoyed he was so early.

Grumbling slightly, Nick adjusted the easel and carefully packed canvas over his shoulder.  He collected his worn old box of all his supplies from the ground and casually started walking towards the large house.

A collection of young kits of varying age were running and bouncing around in the front yardish area of the home as Nick approached.  Too gleefully playing and chasing each other to actually noticed the approaching fox.  However Nick certainly did not go unnoticed by the older female rabbit watching them, who looked like they could vaguely related to Judy and stood instantly as he neared the general area of the kits.  They hurried down the porch steps and Nick kept approaching and shooed the kits further down the yard.

“Sir, are you lost?”  the female rabbit asked in way that didn’t completely sound like she was asking.

“No, I’m here to pick up Ms. Judy Hopps.”  Nick returned politely as ever.

The female rabbit looked at him blankly, fidgeting her paws slightly.  Her nose started to twitched at the words as well.  “May I ask why?”

For a fraction of a second, Nick wants to say the most scandalizing thing he can think of.  Just to see what reaction he gets out of the doe.  But he doesn’t.  Because he knew somehow it would reach her parents, and joke or not they wouldn’t take it, and Judy would probably destroy his painting arm in one way or another.

“She’s my assistant, and I am current need of her assistance.” Nick answered with more respect then he should give.  “I’ve already informed Mr. Hopps.”

The female rabbit started to open her mouth to say something, but was cut of by the front door suddenly opening.  The sudden sound caused both mammals to turn, Nick far more cooly than the doe.  

Judy stood in the door with large straw hat on her head, a pleasant look on her face, and a large basket handle in her paw.  “Mr. Wilde,”  She beamed out, hurriedly collecting her blue dress in her paw, making her way down the stairs and towards her possible relative. “You’re here, I hope your travels were not too difficult.”

“Pleasant as ever.”  Nick said pulling at the vest of his suit.  “What’s with the basket?”

“I packed some lunch and picnic items.”  Judy informed easily.  Like it was something they planned to do, and Nick just forgot.

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Ms. Hopps.”  Nick returned.

Judy leered at him without her smile ever leaving her face.  “Thank you, Ashley, for receiving Mr. Wilde.”  Judy said, turning her attention to the doe he had previously be talking talk.  “We really must get going, tell my father I’ve gone for the day and will back before sundown.”

Ashley just seemed to nod in shock.

“Shall we, Mr. Wilde?”  Judy asked, gesturing in the direction Nick as previously come from.  

Nick hummed and nodded.  Following after the grey rabbit as she let the way back to towards the main road.  He noted the tight grip on the large basket as they walked, and the annoyed energy she had to her.  It was his turn to smile a little pride to himself.

* * *

“How much longer till we get to this spot of yours?”  Nick asked as he walked the steep slope of the current hill Judy decided to take him over.

“We’re almost there.”  Judy returned easily.  Glancing back at him from her place a few feet ahead of them.  “You’re rather impatient today.”

“Says the rabbit who just complained about me being late the whole walk here.”  Nick grumbled to himself.  Wondering if this was some form of revenge the rabbit was taking him on.

After all they had walked along the road for a short time.  Just enough to clear the property line of her parents’ farm.  Then they turned and started walking through grass and over a few hills to wherever in the world the she was talking.  Even if she claimed it was the fastest way to get there.

Nick heard the rabbit huff at him.  No doubt hearing exactly what he said.  But she still carried on up the hill like it was nothing.  Effortless as ever with her big unnecessary picnic basket, which she seemed to wave about.  Still the fox followed after her, annoyed the hill was proving to be more of challenge for him.  He had climbed to the top of buildings with all his things just to paint a view of Zootopia, and it’s a steep hill where he struggles.

“Ah, here we are.”  Judy stated once she reached the stop.

She set her basket down beside her, and held her straw hat down with one paw.  Enjoying the breeze that greeted her and made her dress ripple, before turning back to him.

Nick causally made to the top of hell.  Enjoying the pleasant breeze that ruffled through his fur as he reached the top.  However, his main focus was on the scene before him.

It was mostly like every other rolly hilly valley Nick had seen in Bunnyburrow.  Lush greens of the grass, with patches of wildflowers and different tall grasses here and there. There was a tall knobby tree beside him on the top of the hill. Mountain ranges looming in the distance.  Tailored edges of farm grounds hanging off to side.

Yet, there is something about it that is different.  Scenic and relaxing in a way Nick couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Nice, isn’t it?”  Judy asked, still holding her hat down with her paw.

“It’s something,”  Nick answered as he glanced over the landscape.  Because it was something a little more than just nice.

Carefully he placed his supply box down and wiggled the easel and canvas off his shoulder.  Nick rested the canvas against the tree, and started to set up his easel with practiced ease.  Place the easel in the right spot within a few moments, before setting up the rest of his station.  

As he placed the canvas on the easel and look over the landscape again he noticed Judy had laid out a blanket in the foreground of his view.  She held the blanket down with the basket and the plates of vegetables, fruits, and breads.  Nick sighed at her.

“What are you doing, Carrots?”  He asked after a moment.

“Setting up a picnic,”  She answered easily.

“It’s not necessary, Carrots.”  Nick returned with a huff, turning his attention to his palette.  

“If I remember correctly, last time you painted in my presences it took half a day.”  Judy stated as she rolled her eyes.  “It is totally necessary.  As your assistant it is my job to know these things.”

Nick hummed absently at the rabbit as he started mixing the colors for his piece.  He wet one of his brushes and dabbed it in the his paint.  “You’re in my view.”

“You’re painting in my spot,”  Judy returned quickly as she popped a cucumber slice in her mouth. 

The fox rolled his eyes and shook his head.  “I’m not painting you in the scene.”  Nick stated as he started moving his brush quickly against the canvas.

“That’s fine.”  Judy responded absently.

Nick turned his full focus to his word.  Hurriedly painting the base colors of his painting.  Making quick brush strokes for every little blade of grass.  Thickly applying the white of the clouds in the sky, the dark browns of the mountains, and subtle reds of the blanket.  The blue folds of Judy’s dress formed with quick flicks of the brush, and the texture of her hat took shape from the movement of his brush bristles.

The rolled green hills swept onto the canvas.  Nick specified them with varying shades of green.  The colors of the fruits and vegetables came to life against the red of her the blanket.  Every little detail was starting to take some shape through the colors Nick was placing on the canvas.

A light breeze swept past Nick as he added the finishing bits of white and light to the piece.  He pulled back from the canvas, dropping the last of his brushes into the jar of water.  Nick took a step back to look at his work.

He stared in stock at the figure of Judy sitting in the foreground, enjoying a breeze.

He had painted the one thing he said he wouldn’t.  And he was half annoyed he was so focused he hadn’t realized he had painted the rabbit.  Yet the rabbit had brought something more the the scene then just the scene of rolling hills.

“Done?”  Judy voice suddenly asked.

Nick peered around the canvas on his easel.  “For the moment.”  He didn’t want Judy to know had painted her just yet.

Judy hummed lightly at him.  “Blueberry?”  She offered holding out a bowl of small blue berries for Nick. The fox raised an eyebrow at the rabbit.  “My family grows them on our farm.”

“I though you farmed carrots.”  Nick stated as he placed his palette down, and rounded the canvas to inspect the picnic.

“We grow lots of things on our farm.”  Judy stated with a huff.  “Most of the stuff I brought, we grow on our farm.”

Nick plucked a berry from the bowl and tossed in his mouth.  His ears stood at attention at the wonderful taste in his mouth.  He snatched a few more berries and ate them before he found himself sitting down on the blanket with Judy.

“A picnic isn’t necessary.”  Judy mocked suddenly as she herself ate a few berries.

“It’s nice.”  Nick returned, “not necessary.”

Judy giggled at the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is the painting from the prologue is painted, and kind of a pivotal point in my plot. There are a few more points that I'm probably very close to hitting before the story ends. But this is kind of like the big turning point for the story...sort of...I guess. 
> 
> Nick and Judy are starting to get a little bit closer, and be like affectionately tolerate you. Really can't wait for you guys to get where I am in the fic, cause I'm really happy with Chapter 11.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all liked it. Not sure if I will see you guys next. As I'm traveling/on vacation the second week of July (which is the has one of the weekends I've been trying to write and updated in). So I'm not sure when I will get around to writing and posting.
> 
> So I will see you when I see you!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here is the July updated. Sorry it's a bit late. I was traveling around for like three weeks start and didn't have time to write. The chapter I just wrote is a little rocky, from not having written this fic in a while, but I'm sure it wouldn't be as rocky as I think when I reread it.
> 
> Next month should likely be posted without too much delay. I don't have any planned travel so far. So yeah...should probably get it up like mid-August no problem.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Judy hummed lightly to herself as she turned the page of the novel one of her far older sibling’s bought for her the last time they were near Zootopia.

It was an something of intriguing read, from an author Judy had never really heard off.  The book was blantely romantic.  Mostly focusing on the romance between kits of wealthy stature and high class families, and the drama, struggles, and scandals they face along the way, because they want to marry someone they love.  Despite seeming to fall in love with who they were likely going to marry anyway.  

There wasn’t much Judy found truly captivating to read.  Save the youngest kit of the main family that was falling in love with a servant of their house. Or whenever the two older sisters pointedly, and  passive aggressively argued or acted about things they did to the other.

Which they were currently doing at a large dinner, as Judy read.  It only lasted for half a page more, as their father sharply ordered them to stop.  One of the sisters hurriedly rose of the table and excused themselves before storming out.

Judy frowned as the dialogue shifted politer talks of marriage and engagements.  She sighed as she closed the book.  She set it down beside her on the blanket, reaching for the last few slices of cucumber of a nearby plate.

She turned to the fox lying on the opposite side of the blanket.

Nick was laying on his back, perfectly still, his suit jacket folded into a makeshift pillow.  His right arm was draped over his eyes, random speck of dried paint along the side of his paw. He had spoken or moved much in the hour.

Judy was quite certain he was asleep.

Peaceful, quiet landscape with a pleasant passing breeze.  How could the fox not have dosed off.  Especially after eating all of the blueberries, and planning his dumb game of “Did you grow this” with every other item of food he put in his mouth.  Annoying sly grin and all, because he could tell how much it got on her nerves.  All amongst light conversation as well. 

It had been hours since Nick finished painting, and they were still there in the field.

Nick’s easel still standing with the canvas secured on.  “It needs to dry,” the fox had stated when he first laid down.  But the paints and brushes still in the water since he had sat down across from her on the blanket.  Completely forgotten.  Like the rest of the world around them.

Not that Judy minded.  It was peaceful and relaxing.  There wasn’t seventy younger siblings trying to grab her attention as she helped her mother with household chores, like there would have been if Nick hadn’t agreed to let her take him there.

And Nick had proven to be relatively nice company.

“Yes?”  Nick suddenly asked.

Judy jumped at the sudden word from his mouth.  The movement of his lips was jarring against his long time stillness.  She blinked at the fox for a moment.  “Yes?” the rabbit questioned with a raised eyebrow.  “Wha--”

“I can feel you staring, Carrots.” Nick returned in an easy fashion.  

“What!” Judy managed to say, as she felt a cold shot of shock raced down her spine as she continued to stare down at the fox.  

“It’s a very distinct feeling, mammals staring, especially you.”  The older mammal turned his head towards her, and lifted his paw off his eyes slightly.  Green stared at her lazily for a moment.  “What is it?”

“Nothing!” Judy squeaked, turning away from the fox.  Hoping the hat she was wearing hide the heat of the blush that was strangely burning in her ears. “I wasn’t staring...just lost in thought.”

The fox hummed at her lightly.

“I though you were asleep.”  Judy defended lamely before kicking herself.

“And that makes staring at me okay?”  Nick asked.

Judy felt her ears grow hotter at his words.  Her eyes widened slightly in horror as she realized the amo she had just given him.  She opened her mouth to tell him she didn’t mean it that way, but the fox’s light chuckles cut her off.  She turned sharply to glare at the fox as she sat up.  Or course he was pulling her leg.

“You’re too easy, Carrots.”  He stated with a grin.  The same easy one when he had when he was eating and guessing if the food was from her family’s farm.

Judy huffed at rolled her eyes at the fox.

Nick didn’t seem to notice as he pulled out his pocket watch glanced at the time.  He sucked air through his teeth.  “We should get going.”  He stated simply as she stood up, sliding the watch back into the pocket of his suit vest.

“It can’t seriously be that late.”  Judy stately lightly, turning her whole body towards Nick’s easel as he hurriedly started to pack up his things.

“It’s later than I might like.”  Nick returned quickly.

Judy sighed to herself, watching the fox sort away his thing for a moments before turning back to the picnic dishes.  Carefully she started to stack them back in the huge basket she brought.  She rose to her feet, batted the blanket free of crumbs, before she started folding it.  Delicately shoving it back in the basket.

When she turned back to Nick, the fox was finishing backing up his easel.  The canvas already tucked back away in the protective case Nick brought it in.  Judy frowned to herself, she had hoped to see Nick’s completed work before he had packed it away.  But he was in more of a rush than Judy had expected.

“The sun doesn’t go down for another few hours.”  Judy commented as she walked towards the fox.

“Yes,” Nick agreed as he collected the last of his things.  “But there is still the walk back, and I have matters to attend to at the villa.”

Judy hummed and nodded at his points.  She wished they could say a little longer, or rather  _ she _ could stay a little longer.  Maybe read one more chapter from her book without siblings swarming her with needs or pointless gossip.  She started making her way back down the grassy hill, trying not to let her ears droop too much.  Letting Nick fall in step behind her.

“You are a clever bunny.”  Nick stated after a few moments.

“What?”  Judy questioned with a sharp turn.

“You got a quiet, relaxing day with no work, all because you refused to tell me places to paint.”  Nick explained.  “It was a pretty decent hustle,” he complimented, “saw it a mile away, but still decent...for a rabbit.”

Judy couldn’t help the smile the spreed across her lips.

“Thanks.” She beamed at the fox as she turned back.  “Your slight desperation made it easy.”

“And here was thinking you would a sensible, country doe and not let it go to you head.”  Nick returned with a chuckle.

“Must be rubbing off on me.” Judy returned, laughing at Nick’s snort.

* * *

The week that followed the day on the hill followed the same usual patterns.  Nick would disappear to paint, or varnish to read and write letter in the study.  Leaving Judy to do whatever chores he had for her, or errands to run.  Or finding someway to tease her in whatever moment of conversation they found themselves it.  Which was growing easier between them.  

Nothing out of the ordinary for her.

Nothing at all.

Nothing to suggest anything different would happen.  

Nothing to really warn her.

When she arrived on Thursday, she was surprised to find the fox standing in the front sitting room staring down at a collection of painted canvases.  She blinked at his back for moment as the door clicked close.  In ear flickered in her direction, but Nick made no other moment.

“Morning, Nick,”  Judy beamed out, once she started walking into the room.

The fox hummed back at her in greeting.  He sighed and crossed his arms as he continued to look at the canvases.  Judy blinked as she neared, quickly glancing across the hall, to find the room Nick normally stored all his paintings or canvas was empty save just a few. She turned back to look at the fox’s back again.

“Did you move all these in here?”  Judy asked dumbly.

“No, it was clearly gnomes, and I’m trying to figure out how they did it?”  Nick returned with a sarcastic tone, that was perhaps a little sharper than normal.  But he turned to Judy with a bit of a smile on his snout, and gave her a weak sigh.

“And they’re all in here, because...?”  Judy asked again.

“I’m sending them back to Zootopia.”  Nick answered easily.  “Figuring out how to send them there is a lot more of a headache than it was sending them here.”  His pinched his snout between his eyes.

Judy made a sound of return.  “Surely you could use some of boxes you sent all of this in originally.”

“Packing them isn’t the problem...exactly.”  Nick growled in general annoyance.  “The problem is do I mail through a tiny country postage office and have it arrive a few days later, or put them on a train as luggage and have it arrive on time.”

“Luggage?”  Judy questioned, her ears standing tall at the words. 

Her question perked on his ears up as well.  Nick turned to her slowly.  “I’m going to Zootopia.”  He stated like it was relatively obvious.  “Some business I, apparently, cannot ignore came up, and I need to tend to it in the city.  Not to mention, I need to pick up the supplies I  _ can’t _ get here in town.”

Judy’s eyes widened in awe. Nick was going to Zootopia for business and to pick up supplies.  Something he would need his assistant to tag along on for errand or little things.  The one thing Judy had been waiting to happen since the day she started.  Finally she was going to go Zootopia and get out of burrows for once in her life.

“When do we leave?”  Judy asked, doing her best to not sound to excited.

“ _ I’m _ leaving tomorrow morning.” Nick answered oddly.  “You’re staying here, there is no we.”

Judy’s ears dropped quickly against her head.  “But--”

“No offense, Carrots, but Zootopia would eat you alive given the chance.”  Nick chuckled, almost like he was just imagining some larger mammal just throwing her in their mouth and swallowing.  Judy couldn’t stop the frown that formed on her lips.  “It’s only for a few days, Carrots.  I can more than survive a few days without you.”

“You’re positive you won’t need me?”  Judy questioned.

“Let’s see, do I, a mammal born and raised in Zootopia, need an assistant, who has never left their hometown, to tag along?”  Nick started, putting a paw to his chin in thought.  “No.”

“Fair point,” Judy grumpled.

It was a point.  Perhaps not a great one, but it was one.Judy had for more for why the fox should let her tag along.  Surely wasn't going to kill Nick to bring her along.  Maybe an agonizing amount getting her parents to agree to a sudden trip, but still.  Even if Judy knew nothing about Zootopia, she would have to learn and gain experience by sometimes.  Why not then?  Clearly Nick didn’t see that.

“But I promise, I’ll leave you some things to do tomorrow to make up for it.”

Judy rolled her eyes at the fox.  House chores or errands, were no where close to making up to a chance to going to Zootopia.  Still Judy could see what the fox was trying to do.  Give her a task to do to spare her from work at home.  Judy nodded solemnly in agreement.

“I do need you help now, though.  Packing these,” Nick said gesturing towards the canvases, “if you don’t mind.”

Judy took a small breath, glancing at the work.  “Why would I,”  Judy grinned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a chapter I somewhat enjoyed writing. And sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed. The idea to have Nick leave for Zootopia was a plot twist I pulled on myself and I couldn't pass it up.
> 
> The next two chapter will focus on Nick and Judy alone...so look forward to that. As we are approaching another planned point in this story. One that is very close to peek of the story. So yeah. I'm nearing the end of this venture. 
> 
> Any way, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you next week.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da here is the August updated for this fic. 
> 
> I'm kind of doing something daring with this chapter, because I haven't written a new one. Meaning I'm simply now a chapter ahead of the story. And I'm only doing this because I've been writing another fic for another fandom that has some decent momentum (it's at half the length of this fic, and I've been writing it for like week). So I haven't done any writing for this fic, and the month is almost over...again.
> 
> So I just decided to post a chapter.

The train whistled loudly and jostled slightly as it came to stop.  Alerting all the passengers on board they had arrived at Zootopia Central Station, if they hadn’t noticed the busy platforms around them just yet.  A moment pass before the station staff opened the doors of the cars.

Nick let out a sigh of relief as he folded the latest batch of scholarly articles that had been sent his way.  The fox stuffed them in the inside breast pocket of his suit jacket.  He collected the small case from the seat beside him, and rose from his seat.  Waiting for the less patient majority of mammals in his car to scurry out of the car, not one ever really considering letting him in.  Once they were all gone, he exited his seat, and collected his larger case from the racks above, and made his way out.

Exiting the train car, he was greeted by the boundless noise of the busy platform, and the thick smells of industrial city.  Nick smiled at the familiarity of it all.  Finally he was home.

The fox easily made his way through the crowd, busy platform.  Weaving through passing mammals walking in all sorts of directions, and not once being consumed by the crowds or pushed around.  Being a small mammal had its advantages that way.

He arrived at the cargo part of the station in no time.   He grinned at the bored-annoyed looking mammal that was manning the one of the booths  He present the slips of papers he had received when he left Bunnyborrow, and ignored the slight look the mammal made when they read the from location.  However, they didn’t seem to care that much as they carried on with their job.  Taking the address Nick gave them for delivery and spitting out a price.

Nick paid them and took his receipts, before descending back into crowds.  He made his way towards the stairs that led up to the main level of the station.  Only to greeted by whole different set of noises and smells.  Vendors yelling at the crowds to buy their selection of newspapers, or whatever food they were selling.  Nick paid them no mind as he made his way towards the entrance of the station.

“Nick!”  A loud familiar female voice called.  Easily making it’s way over the very chatter of other mammals.  

The fox turned at towards the sound.  His view was blocked only for a moment by a pair of passing rhinos in expensive looking suits, but then he saw her.  The honey badger in a reasonably high class dress waving her paws in a wild motions to grab his attention.  A tall horse standing beside her ridged and formal as ever. 

Nick rolled his eyes as he made his way towards her.  “Honey!”  He called back as he easily made his way towards her.  Smiling widely he slightly bowed in front of her.  He placed his one of his bags on the ground, and took her paw, placing a light gentlemanly kiss.  “How are you my sweet lady?”

“Oh, shut up,”  Honey snapped sharply, pulling her hand away and hitting him in the arm.  She rolled her eyes.  “That is the last thing I need from you.”

“What, respect for a lady of a higher class than my own?”  Nick asked innocently.

“No, your smartassness.”  Honey returned putting her paws on her waist.  “I know both Finnick and you are teasing me when you do it.  And honestly, sometimes it’s worse than the other noble ladies, I know.  I’m still the Honey I was when we were growing up.”

“You’re right Honey.”  Nick nodded in agreement.  “You still are the same Honey we grew up with, you just married into a title family.”  The badger rolled her eyes at the fox.  Nick inturned chuckled, looping an arm around her neck as he slide to her slide.  “I missed you Honey.”

“Missed you to Nicky,”  Honey returned affectionately, half hugging Nick in return.  “Now, get off me, you smell like train,”  Honey snapped pushing the fox away with a giggle.  She motioned for the horse to grab Nick’s bag on the ground where he put it down, before leading Nick towards her carriage.  “...and rabbit.”

“Ah, that would probably be Judy,”  Nick informed.  Doing his best to sound more annoyed than he actually felt about it.  But it was kind of nice to be sent off by someone.  However he turned to find Honey looking at him oddly, like that didn’t exactly explain why she smelt like rabbit.  “She was very insistent on a hug before I left.”

“And you let her?”  Honey asked with a raised eyebrow.

“She didn’t give me much of choose.  Never really does.”  Nick huffed and Honey snorted.

* * *

“So, how is Bunnyburrow?”  Honey’s husband, Eric, asked over the second course of dinner.

Nick swallowed his bite of beetle, pausing slightly before reaching for his glass of wine.  All the while looking for the right words.  Theo was a good mammal in the sense that he didn’t not once every mind Honey’s far lower class, or the friends that came with it.  He actually welcomed them all with open arms.  But Nick is still mindful of his word around the male badger, especially when he has guests, or let him stay for dinner, or a few nights.

“Scenic.”  The fox stated simply.  “Rural.  Completely different form the content I like to paint in Zootopia.”

Theo hummed in interest. 

“Most mammals there could be slightly more hospitable.”  Nick continued with a shrug.  “But I didn’t expect a warm welcome in a place called  _ Bunny _ burrow.”

“I don’t think any predator would.”  Honey commented.  “You are just the crazy one who decided to go there like an idiot.”

“I will admit the bottle of whiskey you sent was a very helpful the first night.”  Nick informed lightly, and both Honey and her husband laughed heartily at the statement.  “More so than it probably should.”

“And what about the help you hired over there.”  Theo asked with a bit of chuckle.  “You didn’t scare them off by...how did you put it dear?”  The male badger turned to his wife teasingly.  “Oh, right, scare them off by merely existing.”

“Almost,”  Nick commented with a chuckle.  “Though I think Carrots stuck around to prove a point.  She’s a stubborn little bun like that.  It’s actually become somewhat helpful in my time there.  She’s also managed to pull a slight hustle over me.” Nick added with a growing fondness in his voice.

The fox cleared his throat when he realized Theo and Honey were exchanging odd looks between each other.  He gave a slight glare at Honey as she smiled at him amused.  Especially because she knew more than Theo about Judy.  Nick had spent the whole carriage ride half complaining about the rabbit, have praising the work she managed to do for him like it wasn’t a possibly souring spot on her reputation.

“So, what have I missed here in Zootopia?”  Nick asked, quickly changing the subject.

* * *

Nick easily made his way down the street towards his art broker’s office.

The streets were far less crowded than Nick normally remembered them being.  It was probably do to the overcast skies above.  Though it didn’t look it was going to actually rain or anything.  But it still was enough to drive most mammals from being in the area.

The less packed streets made it far easier for Nick to navigate through the streets.  Which was actually quite nice, for once.  He could easily made his way through alley ways, without wondering is some mammal would get a copper to go after him, before he slide into the back door of his broker’s office.

The fox never like having to visit his broker at his office.  

Not because it was a particularly bad neighborhood, no it was actually a pretty decent neighborhood.  Wealthy mammals coming and going, to oogle or pay new art, or visit an artist or author they might be sponsoring.  Or just to see what pushing at the norms of the world so they felt like they were on the cusp of change.  Scholars coming through often to, mostly criticizing works and gripping on their traditional roots like it made them far better than everyone there.  

But rather, because his broker always seemed to be up to something shady.  Which, coming from a fox had to mean something.  But then again, most brokers came off that way.  Especially those selling works from artists that produced art outside the norms of what was classical and accepted.

Mr. Savage wasn’t actually a completely terrible mammal.  Rough around some of his edges, to the point, and far rougher about things that a rabbit should be, but a decent mammal.  He was the one who had suggest Nick remain anonymous in face when Theo introduced them years back. And he’s very good at selling Nick’s works.

Though Nick was sure it was a lot easier than it was before every wealthy mammal wanted to get their paws on his stuff.

“You’re late, Wilde.”  Savage’s voice grumbled as Nick slide into the back door of his office.

Of course the white rabbit was sitting at his desk.  Pipe in paw with an annoyed look on his stripped face.  Just waiting for Nick to show up.

Nick quickly pulled up his pocket watch and popped open.  “By thirty minutes.”  the fox returned with a shrug.  “My hosts made me a very large breakfast this morning.  I didn’t want to be rude.”

The fox grinned as the white rabbit rolled his eyes, letting out a huge puff of smoke through his nose.  “No, just keep the mammal who helps make you money wait around.”  The rabbit snorted.

“I see you got my packages.”  Nick observed.  He made a gesture at the works from the burrows that he had sent over.  

They were all around the scattered around the office.  A few carefully leaning on one another.  Most of them however were laid out so Savage could likely figure out a decent starting price for them.  Or perhaps the best way to frame them.  Or which paintings to hang next to each other when he got around to showcasing them for buyers.

“Yes,”  Savage stated as he got up from his chair behind his desk.  “And how exactly am I to sell such...different content to interested mammals.”

“The same way you always do, Jack.”  Nick started with a huff.  “Yes, this is a piece by Nicholas Wilde, how much will you be paying me for it.”  Nick said imitating the rabbit's voice as best he could.

The rabbit sighed heavily at Nick in response.  He took a long drag from his pipe and breathed out a huge cloud of smoke.  “You paint Zootopia, and the life of mammals with in it, Nick.  That is what mammals come in here to by  Not green farm fields out in the middle of nowhere or patches of colorful wild flowers, or rabbits having a picnic.”

“I thought it was you who told me this trip could add some variety to my works.”  Nick returned slyly, grinning as the rabbit growled at him.  

Nick did know what he was trying to say, however.  How was he suppose to sell new incoming buyers something they didn’t come in looking or.  Granted, most of them were no doubt coming in to buy a Wilde, rather than whatever content was in the painting.

“Tell them I’m on an exposition or something.  Likely to be a limited collection of works.”  Nick stated with a shrug.  “Sure that will shoot the offers up into the air as well.”

“That might work.”  Savage hummed through a cloud of smoke.  He turned to Nick.  “I’ll consider it.  Now help me reach some pricing conclusions.”

“Fine,” Nick grumbled as he flopped down on one of the chairs on the opposite side of Savage’s desk.  “Let’s start with that one.”  Nick said lazily pointing at the painting of Judy’s picnic on the hill he had painted days prior.  The one he felt strangely attached to seeing it in laid out in Savages’s office. “It’s not for sale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. See you all next month.


End file.
